Crime of Passion
by wonderwman07
Summary: Earth 3 is a universe of crime and corrupting. A young Amazon gets sucks down into the world of the Crime Syndicate by a blue eyed crime boss named Kal El... Just me playing with DC wonderful characters. PS... Diana isn't Superwoman... Lois is in this story... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Girl Meets a Blue Eyed Devil **

Metropolis at the New 52 Nightclub

I arrive to my first day of work at the New 52 on a cold star lit night. Tonight's special was Gotham's own Kitty Kat Girls Burlesques Show starring Black Canary, Vixen and the Catwoman herself along with so many others. I look at the security guard at the back entrance.

"Hi I'm Diana Prince, Ms Kyle told me to meet her here", I say holding my hands in front of myself.

"Jon Stewart, you look to pure to be working her young lady", he says opening the door.

"I'm just a waiter sir", I reply walking inside.

"Well hears some good advice stay way from the Crime Syndicate. It may just save your life", he says shutting the door behind me. SLAM!

Looking around the nightclub everything was metallic and black. Walking farther inside I find a stage with a pole in the middle. "What have you gotten yourself into Diana", I say under my breath.

"Well you have entered the only place to get ahead in this world", says a smoky female voice. I turn around to find a slender woman wearing a cat-suit. "Miss Prince I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am", I reply.

"Oh god no its Miss Kyle, calling me ma'am makes me feel old", she says walking up to me.

Reaching into the booth behind me she hand me my uniform; a simple short off the shoulder black dress. "While I am renting this establishment you will be wearing this", she says handing the dress to me.

On the stage we hear a loud thud.

"Vixen, Vixen are you ok?" one of the female voices asks.

"I think I twisted my ankle", the woman on the stage holding her leg answers.

Miss Kyle rushes to the stage. "Damn it Mari, these men are expecting an exotic dark beauty and now there is no dark beauty!" she shouts touching Vixen's ankle.

"I'm sorry Miss Kyle", she cries.

Looking up from the girl called Vixen Miss Kyle turns her gaze toward me.

"Oh never mind Mari you can just work the bar tonight", she says walking over to me. "I think we have just found our dark beauty."

Reaching me Miss Kyle touches me my hair moving it from my face.

"You are rather exotic looking little girl. Such dark skin and those blue eyes, you would make the men in here melt", she says looking me over like a piece of meat. "Can you dance new girl?"

Miss Kyle snaps her fingers causing the DJ to turn on some music.

"A little bit", I reply and Miss Kyle grabs me and throwing me on stage. I look from side to side puzzled. "What kind of dancing do you want Miss Kyle?"

She grabs my coat ripping it off revealing my simple shirt and dark pants. "The sexy kind… Princess", she says grinding down to the floor.

I remember the music from my home of Themyscira. I feel the pulsing beats and began to move. As I dance I see Miss Kyle's face light up. "Zatanna!" she yells. "Get me an outfit I think we have just found a new star."

Backstage at the New 52 Nightclub

I sit alone in my dressing room looking at the mirror. I look at the reflecting looking back at me and see to new women a "wonder woman". I hear a knock on the door.

"New girl open up its Zatanna", the girl shouts.

"Oh it's open", I reply looking at pale girl wearing a corset and fishnets.

I watch the girl look me up and down. "You're a big girl hope this fits", she says throwing an outfit at me. Looking in my hands I see a slinky blue and red corset and French undies.

"Thank you Zatanna", I say with a smile.

"Don't thank me just yet because the rumor is that tonight the Crime Syndicate is coming", she replies handing me a blade. "Those boys play rough, so here is an equalizer." Turning to head out of my room she shakes her. "Good luck newbie you are going to need it."

"How bad could these guys be?" I ask to myself as I put on my outfit. Once completely dress I head down towards the stage. Peeping from behind the curtains I see the room is packed with people with a row if five empty chairs in the front.

"Those sits belong to the Crime Syndicate boys", she says from behind me. "Don't worry those boys are always late so they won't be here till after you are done dancing."

"Are they that bad?" I ask.

"Let's just say don't mess with them and they won't kill you", she replies. "Now you need a name."

"I have one it's Diana", I reply.

"No a stage name that you will use when you dance….How about Amazon?" she asks.

"I like it", I reply.

"Good it suits you", she says patting me on my shoulder. "Now once the DJ calls your name you go out on stage and dance your ass off. The more you dance the more money you make."

"I will try", I reply as my gut twists into knot as I wait in the wings.

I watch Miss Kyle walk off leaving me alone. "I can do this", I say to pep myself up.

After what seemed like an eternity the DJ calls me onto the stage.

**"Tonight we have a special treat a new girl, from an island far away the exotic dark beauty AMAZON!" **

On queue I head out onto the stage. My ears were hit with hoots and hollers from the men in the room. The music begins to play and I begin to dance. Spinning and grinding the audience was hooked by the way my body moved. As I dance I am lost in the music not noticing that the five empty sits had been filled.

Making my way to the pole on the stage I back flip onto it and slowly slide down throwing my head back. Looking out onto the audience I see a pair of blue eye staring at me. Reaching the bottom of the pole I whip my hair around and see the pair of eyes belongs to a dark hair muscular man. He smiled and my inside turned to jelly. No man should have a smile like that.

I hear the song coming close to the end I slide down on all fours and crawl in front on the stage floor. I try and avoid eye contact with his intense blue gaze. He e gets up from his sit and walks over to the stage. As I hear the song end I spin around and slide down onto the stage floor. The audience breaks out into boisterous applause.

I breathe heavily as I see a dark figure with red eyes towering over me. I fill with fear and jump back onto my feet. He simply smiles than walks back over to his seat.

"Man his big, what did they feed him", I say to myself as I run off stage. As I run several of the girls have a scared look on their faces.

"Girl do you know who that was you were dancing for just now?' Vixen asks as I run to my dressing room.

"You mean the big guy with blue eyes, no why?" I ask.

"That was Ultraman, the head of the Crime Synidate princess", she replies. "In all my years of working here I have never seen a woman make his eyes turn red like that."

I feel my face turn red.

"Don't be shy girl Ultraman is sexy as hell but scary as hell too", Vixen says as she limps passed my dressing room. "If I wasn't with John I would do Ultraman myself."

I bust out laughing. "I'm sure it was nothing", I say trying not think of his piercing blue eyes.

"A man doesn't look at women like that unless he wants something", she smirks as she continues down the hallways. "And I think he wants something from you little princess."

I gulp slowly as I remove my costume. I find myself reliving my dance and how his eyes followed my every move. How he looked at me with a hunger I had never seen before. I jump coving myself as I hear a Miss Kyle knocking on my door.

"Oh Miss Kyle, I didn't see you there", I say I put my regular black dress uniform on.

"Will you did very will for your first time Amazon", she said zipping my dress up.

"I'm glad I didn't fall on my face", I smile looking down at my hands. She grabbed my hands.

"Be careful on the floor. Make sure to stay away from Ultraman, for your own safety", she says releasing my hands.

"I will Miss Kyle", I reply to her as I head out onto the floor.

I watch her shake her head ducking back into the shadows of the night club "Silly little Amazon girl, Kal El is going to eat you alive", she says to herself.

Hiya guys, I hope you enjoyed my new fan fiction about our favorite couple. What is up next: Ultraman meets his Amazon and someone learns no one gets between Kal-El and something he desires... this will be a nice bar room brawl. Please review if you like:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Power in a Name**

The New 52 Nightclub, Metropolis

Walking back onto the lounge floor I make my way to the bar. Thankfully nobody seems to recognize me from my dancing earlier, especially Ultraman.

Reaching the bar I hear the bartender call to me, "Hey, princess are you the new waitress?" he asks.

"Yes", I reply.

"Good take these to table nine, it's over there in the booth with the blond guy in the military uniform", he says handing me a tray full of drinks.

I pick on the tray and make my way to the blond man's table.

"Evening gentlemen here are your drinks", I say with a smile. "May I get you anything else?"

The blond man looks up at me his eyes glazed over drunk. "You're the girl from the stage aren't you", he slurs trying to grab my butt.

"I'm just a waiter sir", I lie praying he would just leave me alone.

"Oh no you are the dancer I would remember those lush lips and dark skin anywhere", he says as he grabs the braces on my wrist causing the tray in my hands to fall to the floor.

"Sir please release my wrists. If you desire that type of girl I will inform Miss Kyle and she will find you a nice girl for the evening", I say trying to remain calm.

"Don't call me sir princess it's Colonel Trevor, Steven Trevor", he says pulling me closer to his body. I get nauseous from the smell of his drunken breath as he speaks.

"Well sir shall I go inform my boss that you desire a girl for tonight?" I ask.

"I don't just any one of Miss Kyle's girls, I want you", he answers as he starts to remove my braces.

"As I told you before I am not one of those girls", I reply as I try and pull away.

"I'm going to have you princess", he says pulling my braces off slowly. "Don't fight it, I know you want me. I saw the way you were looking at me when you were dancing."

"Sir I was just dancing, nothing more", I reply as I feel my body burning with lighting with ever inch of him pulling my braces.

"It's Steven my princess", he says giving my braces one final tug. "Let me show you how much I want you."

I feel my eyes burn white with rage as my restraints fall on the floor. The colonel pulls me in to kiss my lips.

"NO!" I shout as lighting strikes ground next to the colonel throwing him back into his booth. I feel my chest tighten as I hear the club go dead silent. As I look around the club I see all eyes were on me save one. Quickly I bend down and pick up my braces placing them back on. I feel the lightning subside as I look at the colonel lying in the rubble of his destroyed booth.

"You bitch, I'm going to make you pay for that!" he yells as he picks himself up from the rubble.

"I am sorry sir I didn't mean to…" I try to say as I step back from him.

"Oh you will be sorry when I am done with you" he shouts pulling his hand back.

Suddenly, I feel a gust of a cool sweet smelling breeze blow past me as I watch the colonel's hand rushing towards my face. In mid swing I close my eyes preparing to be hit but instead I hear a loud thud. After I hear the thud I open my eye see the back tall figure standing in front of me holding the colonel's arm.

"Bad idea", the voice says in a deep voice.

"More like big idea for you to be messing with me", the colonel slurs. "Don't you know who I am jack ass?!"

"A prick who can't handle a little girl whipping his whiny ass", replies the deep voiced man.

Colonel Trevor face turns red with anger and he yells, "I am Colonel Steven Trevor DAMN IT!"

"So you're the militaries bitch?' the deep voice laughs.

The colonel spits in the large man's face. "Who the fuck do you think you big man?" he says trying to break free.

The large man simply laughs, "I am Kal El."

I watch as the colonel's eyes widened with absolute terror.

"I am sorry Ultraman I didn't know she was your girl", the colonel pleads.

"Oh you are sorry", Kal El says grabbing the colonel's arm tighter. As he does I hear the sound of the colonel's arm bones shattering in Ultraman's hands. "Now apologize to the lovely young lady."

"I am sorry ma'am", he cries as tears fall down his face.

Kal El releases the colonel from his grasp. From behind me I hear the sound of footsteps. I turn to find the other four men with Ultraman moving to either side of him.

"Boys I don't think his apology was genuine. I think he needs a proper lesson in speaking to women", he says as his men grab the colonel.

"No Ultraman I meant it, I MEANT IT!" he screams as he is dragged outside.

I step back from Ultraman slowly backing in to Miss Kyle.

"Are you alright princess?" she asks as she touches my shaking arms.

I watch as the large man turns to face me, he eyes as red as they were when I was dancing.

"Yes", I whisper.

"Don't worry about the damages I will cover them Miss Kyle", he says as his eye turned back to blue.

"You are too generous Kal El", she replies.

He gradually looks down at me, his towering build dwarfing me in size. I feel his eyes on me piercing my very soul. That hunger laced in with his gaze.

"Thank you for helping me sir", I say looking away from his blue eyes.

"Your welcome" he replies looking back at Miss Kyle. "I hope tonight wasn't your only time dancing Miss…"

"Her name is Amazon Kal El", Miss Kyle replies.

"I want her real name Selina", he says as his voice deepens to a dark sultry tune.

"Diana its Diana Prince", I interject.

"Well Diana I hope to see you dancing again" he pauses. "I found it most enjoyable."

"For you Kal El, anything", she replies with a smile. I try and speak up she cuts me off. "We Kitty Cats live to serve."

He smiles heading towards the exit, "Well that is always good to hear. I look forward to seeing you dance Diana."

I am lost for words as he leaves the club.

"Nice little trick you have there princess", Miss Kyle says heading towards the bar.

"I am sorry", I say following her to the bar. "I told him to stop but he didn't listen.

"How did you make it lightning inside?" she asks as she orders a drink.

I look down. "Its better if you don't know."

"Honey we all have secrets", she says drink her wine. "Just make sure yours doesn't destroy anymore of my property."

Miss Kyle tries to walk away but I touch her arm. "Do I have to dance again?" I ask. "I was hired as a waitress not a dancer."

"If Ultraman wants you to dance you dance with a smile", she replies walking into the crowd. "Plus I don't think he wants you to dance for anyone but him so you are off the hook until he comes back."

Her words give me no comfort. The thought of only dancing for him made my blood run cold.

Looking back at me Miss Kyle shouts, "Since I don't want to anger Kal El you will be waitressing for the time being. Now go do what I hired you to do."

"Yes Miss Kyle", I reply as I head to my next table. "Good evening boys what can I get you?"

Hiya guys, I how you enjoy this chapter :) please review its nice to hear feed back. What's up next: The boys of the Crime Syndicate, The Lane Crime family and a little amazon's dream... DAMN KAL-EL BLUE EYES hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back Alley Meeting**

Back Alley of the New 52, Metropolis

_"Well that is always good to hear. I look forward to seeing you dance Diana."_

Those were the last words I spoke to my little princess before I headed out back. As I reach the back entrance I see Jon Steward standing at the door. I walk up beside him.

"I want the names of every man that looks at her, speaks to her or even thinks about touching her", I whisper in his ear.

Jon nods as I walk past him and out onto the streets. Walking out into the cool night air I hear the shrieks of Colonel Trevor. I relish in the sound of Jonny Quick's punches landing quickly all over the colonel's body. Seeing me approach Jonny stays his hand and releases the colonel's battered body. I watch as the colonel's body collapses onto the street.

"Hi boss shall I finish him?" Jonny Quick asks rushing over to my sides bouncing between me and the colonel.

Out of nowhere I see Owlman stick out his foot tripping Jonny.

Looking up from the ground Jonny yells, "What the hell was that for Bruce?"

"You're annoying", Owlman says peering over his dark shades.

Power Ring, Blue Bowman and Sea King both laugh as Jonny get up off the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I witness Colonel slowly crawling away from the alley. I rush over to him picking him up by his throat bring him to eye level. He wheezes trying to gather breathe as my hand tighten around his neck.

"Did you enjoy touching her?" I ask as my eyes turn red.

"No Ultraman", he replies fighting for breathe.

As he chokes in my hands I hear a car pull up on the main street.

"This bores me", Owlman says heading out to the main street.

In Front of the 52

A large Hummer pulls up in front of the New 52. In side the vehicle sits an old man in uniform with a dark haired woman.

"General why are we here", asks Lois to her father sticking her nose up at passers by on the street.

"We are here to make an offer to Ultraman and the Crime Syndicate", the General replies signaling to his man to go and find Ultraman.

"We don't need those newbies father", she replies as she sees a man in dark shades approaches. "We could run circle around these worthless brutes."

"Those Brutes killed Old Perry White and three other crime families in Metropolis, Coast City and Gotham", the General says as he rolls down his window. "And I don't want this family to end up on their hit list."

Owlman stands in front of the Hummer scowling at the General.

"Bruce it's nice to see you again", the General says as he brings his head into view of the window.

Owlman nods, "What brings the General into these parts."

"Just visiting old friends Bruce", the General replies with a fake smile.

"We aren't friends", Owlman replies folding his arms across his chest. Inside the Hummer Lois leans forward so she can get a better view of Owlman. She smile at the dark suited man as Owlman's eyes meet hers.

"I was friends with old Perry White before his death. I have watched you boys grow up I to fine criminals. The old man would be proud", the General says looking at Owlman stare at his daughter with a stone face.

"You can stop the BS General, what do you want from us?" Owlman asks returning his gaze to the General.

"A simple olive branch from one crime family to another", he replies handing an envelope to Owlman. "It is an invitation to my wedding anniversary party at the end of month."

"I'll let Ultraman know about", Owlman replies as he heads back to the shadow.

Watching Owlman head back into the shadow Lois falls back into her sit with a smile still on her face. The General grabs her hand yanking upright her in her seat shaking the image of Owlman from her mind.

"Remove Bruce from your mind Lois, I have bigger more important men in mind for you", the general replies releasing his daughters arm.

The Back Alley

Owlman returns as Colonel Trevor hands are hit by Ultraman's heat vision burning a whole through them. The Colonel's muffled screams fill the night air as Sea King holds his mouth shut.

"Now you won't touch anything again", Kal El says smiling at the colonel picked up but Sea King. Looking back at his men Kal El orders, "Take the Colonel and dump him somewhere."

They nod taking the Colonel with them deeper into the shadows. Owlman comes up besides Kal El. "You may wish to leave now, the club will be closing soon" Owlman says his boss. Kal El raising his eyebrow at Owlman's words. "I don't think your princess would want to see you all covered in the good colonel's blood."

Kal El looks down at his hands and shirt. "Why must you be right all the time?"

"Because I am Owlman", he replies hitting Ultraman on the back as they head out onto the main street.

The New 52 Nightclub

As the night comes to a close I head out the back. Walking out of the back door I wave to Vixen and Jon watching them enjoying a passionate embrace.

"Good night Vixen, Jon", I say.

"Do you need a ride we can take you?" Jon asks breaking from his embrace.

"No my the bus will be here shortly", I reply.

"Be safe", Vixen says walking away with Jon.

"I will", I reply making my way to the bus stop.

Diana Prince's Apartment in South West Metropolis

Drowsily I note the arrival of my bus. I take my seat my eyes fight to remain open. For a brief moment my eyes close and I see those piercing blue eyes. I jump awake as the bus suddenly stops.

"Miss Prince", the bus driver says. "It's your stop."

"Sorry", I say gathering my things. "Good night."

Exiting the bus I head to my apartment I share with Julia Kaptelis which laid in a quaint part of Metropolis untouched by the rampant crime that filled this city. Walking up to the doorstep I notice there was a light on in our apartment.

"I hope she didn't wait up for me", I say entering the building. Making my way up two fights of stairs I reach my apartment.

Entering my home I hear Kaptelis snoring in her rocking chair. I tiptoe across the hardwood floors as to not wake her but I step on a sweet spot causing the floor creak.

"Diana is that you?" Julia asks as she yawns stretching upwards.

"Yes", I reply walking over to her. "I told you not to wait up."

"I know you are adult but I saved you from the Amazons as a baby. I still see you as that little baby in my arms", she replies as I help her out of the chair. "So I worry about Diana, you are my little rescued princess.

"I know", I reply leading her down the hall to her room.

Julia sleepily smiles, "How was the bar, not to bad I hope?

Ultraman's striking blues eyes flash across my mind. "No, Julia it was pretty quiet tonight", I say.

"Well I'm glad, Good night Diana", she says as she enters her room.

"Good night", I reply as I close the door to my own.

As my door clicks shut my back collapses on it. I feel dirty. Whether it was from dealing with the men at the club or from lying to Julia I do not know. I just want to be clean. I head towards the shower to try and wash away the feeling.

Stepping into the shower I feel the warm water wash over my skin I feel some level of relief until I close my eyes. Allow the water to wash over my eyes I close them only to have Ultraman piercing gaze looking back at me. I quickly open my eyes and get out of the shower.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask myself as I put on my pajamas. Sliding into bed I drift into sleep.

Within a dream and under that stars

_I opening my eyes I find myself in an open field of tall grass under a star lit sky. I walk through the field feeling the grass brush my skin. In the distance I hear the sound of footsteps. I am not alone. My heart fills with fear and I begin to run. Faster and Faster I move but the footsteps match my pace. I feel a strong grasp on my arm._

_ Whirling around I see him, those blue eyes towering over me. I try and break free but his grip slide down to my braces. He smiles from ear from to ear and with a swift motion he yanks them from my arm. My eyes light up. I feel my father's lightning coursing through my body. I ball my hands into fist causing the lightning fill my hands. I swing my fist aiming for his face. In mid air he grabs them trying to pulls me close but I counter his weight tossing him to the ground. _

_He busts out with laughter as he floats back upright. I rush at him with a blade of pure light, but he I tackles me knocking my blade from my hands. We fly backwards until we hit something hard. I feel his warm body pressing against mine. He gazes down at me eye red breathing deeply. I take my hand a hit him, but my strongest punches only make his eyes turn a deeper shade of red. Grabbing my wrists with rapid speed he pins them over my head with only one hand, indenting them into the hard substance behind me. _

_With his free hand I feel him run up the side of my body. His mouth opens with ever inch his hand takes over my skin. I feel my heart rate as his lips inch closer to mine until our mouths meet. Strength and passion I had never known. I feel him release my wrists taking his hands and moving them to my waist. I feel every muscle of his chest move as I am pulled closer to him. _

_My hands free an unnatural urge to feel his body under my own touch takes over. I place my hands on his back causing him to pull back. I see his devilish eyes burning red he opens his mouth to speak... _

"Diana, time to wake up. Your about to be late to your class", I hear Julia yell. "I made breakfast."

I jump out of bed in a cold sweat. I touch my lips remembering Ultraman's lips on them.

"Coming", I reply trying to shake the dream I just had from my mind but failing miserably. "Oh Hera help me."

Hiya guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think... reviews are welcome:) What's up next:Diana's is back at work harassment free but she is not sure why. Ultraman returns for his dance and gives Diana the invitation that will change her life for the better or worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'll Take My Dance Now Miss**

Diana's apartment, South West Side of Metropolis

Three weeks had drifted passed since I first had my dreams haunted by Ultraman's blue eyes. Thankfully there had been no sight of him or his Crime Syndicate at the club either.

"Out of sight out of mind", Julia always says.

My life had returned to back to normal thank Hera: sleep, classes, waitressing. As I settled in to my new job at the New 52 everyone seem to treat me with a level of gentleness. Especially Mr. Steward, he always made sure I made it home safely.

After another long Thursday night at the club I make it back to my apartment later than normal. So tired I strip off my uniform unthinkingly in front of my open window. From the street I hear a car drive passed.

"Who in Hera's name is driving around this late at night", I say as I look down onto the street. I notice a dark SUV had stopped across the street from my building. Straining to see who was in the vehicle I realize that I had seen this car parked in the same place at last time I worked.

Standing in front of my window in my underwear I feel an icy shiver run down my spine. Staring at the SUV I watch two glowing crimson dots gradually emerge from behind the dark tinted glass.

"Ultraman", I whisper to myself.

My mind overflows with haunting images of Ultraman holding my body close to his muscular frame. I remember his eyes shifting from gentle hue of blue to a fiery burning crimson before my very eyes as they staring down at me with desire.

Fear grips my very soul as my mind begins to be filled with questions: How did he found me? What does he want? Will he hurt me or Julia?

I pull my curtains shut and jump into my bed pulling my covers over my head, but I still can feel his powerful gaze. After letting several minutes past I hear a car drive away. I close my eyes slowly breathe in deeply thanking the gods that he was gone. Feeling slightly relieved that Ultraman was not longer near I finally drift to sleep.

In a dream

_ I feel a cool breeze gently wafting over my body. A tender caress of silk brushes against my skin causing me to stir awake from my slumber. Opening my eye I find myself under a canopy bed draped with white sheets blowing in the breeze. Rising from the bed I look down as I place my feet onto the cold floor. Turning my gaze upward I look through the bellowing pieces of cloth to see a large dark figure standing out on a balcony. Slowly I get up get up allowing the fabric to brush against my barely clothed skin. He turns his head and I meet his powerful blue gaze. I watch him extend his hand out to me beckoning me to join him. I reach out and touch his hand. _

_ He bends down and gently kisses my hand and vanishes into the breeze. "Why do you haunt me Ultraman?" I whisper into the wind. From behind I feel his large body grab me. He tills my neck with is hand opening it up for him so he can gently places a kiss. The closer his lips comes I feel the warmth of his breathe caressing my neck. _

_ "Because you want me too my little princess", he replies placing a kiss on my neck. _

_ "No I don't", I reply as I feel his other hand roam over to my breast. I exhale sharply as he begins to rub them with his thumb. "You are a bad man." _

_ "Your body tells me a different story my princess", he replies as he watches my mouth open at his touch. Slowly he moves around to face me. I look at his chest so broad and chiseled. I reach out to touch it but a pull my hand back. "Do I frighten you my princess?" he asks as his eyes turn red._

_ "Yes", I reply backing away from him._

_ He smiles. before fading into the wind. I look around afraid of where he might pop up next. Still backing up I hit something hard. In shock I turn around to find him looking down at me._

_ "Good you should be", he replies smiling. _

Back in my apartment

At his words I suddenly wake up with a feeling of dread. I feel this dream is an omen of what is to come. I say a pray to the goddess Hera for protection.

"Please mother goddess keep me and Julia safe in this savage land", I pray.

Crime Syndicate Headquarters, Metropolis

I pull up in to the garage of my crime headquarters: a massive building made of glass and steel that towers upwards into the Metropolis skyline. . Driving up to the garage entrance I am met by a tall green skinned man.

"Welcome back Clark" he says as he hands me a tablet through the garage guard window. "Here is the information you asked for sir."

Still sitting in my vehicle I scroll through all of the information with lightning speed. I read past the parts dealing with the Syndicate's daily crime until I reach the section about my princess.

_Princess Diana of Themyscira aka Damnation Island home of the vicious Amazons_

_Daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus_

_She was taken from Themyscira as a baby at the orders of Zeus for her own safety, since the Queen and the Amazons tried to murder her in her crib shortly after birth. Reason unknown, may have something to do with the pureness of her heart. _

_She lives with her rescuer Julia _Kaptelis in _Metropolis. _

"Good work J'onzz", I say as I continue to scan through all of the information. "Anything else I should know?"

J'onzz leads into my car window he places his hand on the tablet screen. I look down to find a picture of Lois Lane and Owlman together.

"He isn't to be Clark and neither is she", J'onzz replies. "I know he has been communicating to the General behind your back. They are up to something, I can feel it."

I simply smile, "I keep my enemies close, when Owlman is of no more use I will end him."

J'onzz nods as I hand him back the tablet.

"Get me all the information about the General's crime ring. If he wants to be sparred from my wrath I need a good reason to do so", I reply as I pull off into the garage.

Pull my vehicle into its parking stop I look up into the rear view mirror. I notice my eyes still red from watching Diana undress. Taking a few minutes to composed myself I recheck them to no avail, so I continue on my way up to the penthouse.

Riding up the elevator I close my eyes to trying to curb the raging fire burning in my body, but it only makes it worst. The blackness only reveals them image of her curvy naked body. As I hear the doors open I gradually open my eyes to find my fellow Crime Syndicate member waiting up for me.

"Another late night big red", Barry says rushing up next to me with a mirror in his hands. Placing the mirror in my face I see my burning red eyes looking back at me. "Must be some kind of lady to make your eyes burn red like that."

I glare at him burning two holes through the mirror in his hands turning it to a molten mass.

"Someone is sexually frustrated", he replies dropping the molten mirror.

"Why don't you just take her like you do any other whores you desire Kal El?" Hal says as he plays pool with Sea King.

I rush over to Power Ring attempting to slam his face into the pool table but Owlman stops me. Hal, a coward, jumps over to the far side of the pool table and hides behind the Sea King.

"She isn't just some whore Jordan!" I yell.

"Sorry Clark", Hal replies from behind Sea King.

I shove Owlman off me giving him a primal growl.

"How about you both just shut the fuck up", Owlman replies adjusts his suit.

Sea King pushes Power Ring out of his way so he could take he turn at the pool table.

"How about you just be yourself Clark?" he replies hitting the 4 ball into the corner pocket.

Barry Allen flashes over to Power Ring laughing. "Ultraman be himself? Don't make me laugh Hal", Barry laughs. "You really must want to traumatize the poor girl."

They all laugh. Even I crack a smile because what he said was true. If I was to be myself she would see me for the monster that I am. I was breed to be a killer and she is a pure angel. She is something to be placed on a pedestal and unsullied by my blooded hands. Laying a hand on her like I do other women it would be crime against Rao.

"Take it from me Clark, just keep what we do separate from what you do with her", he says giving a smile. "How do you think me and Mera have been together for so long."

"Yes take advice from the old married couple", Blue Bowman replies from his seat in front of the TV.

"Better he get his advice from someone who can help him than a man whore like you Ollie", Arthur says throwing a pillow in Ollie's direction.

"I can't help the ladies love me and not you fish boy", Ollie replies giving Arthur the finger.

I look over to Owlman who was staring out of the window. "Any advice Bruce?" I ask.

"Arthur is right you know. Just keep her out of the business and she'll be yours", he replies taking a sip of his drink.

Looking out of the window I close my eyes and listen to the city around me until I hear her breathing. Her breathing was elevated. "Is she dreaming, of me?" I whisper softly.

"Clark, maybe you should go back to the 52 and see for yourself", he says pulling out of my fog.

"Call Selina let her know we are coming tomorrow", I say as I walk away from Bruce. "Oh be sure to invite the General's daughter. I'm sure she'll love a night out with the boys to find out how we roll."

"I'll make the calls in the morning", he replies looking over his shoulder with an empty smile. I watch I'm standing there looking back at me. I hear him saying something under his breath. "Ultraman I'm going to relish in watching you fall because of some Amazon whore."

I smile back, "I can't wait to finally kill you Bruce."

The New 52 Nightclub, backstage

Another Friday night is upon us as I stroll into work. I greet Jon at the door but notice he gives me an odd look. I shrug and continue on my way. Next I run into Zatanna and Vixen who both turned silent as I walked passed.

"What is going on tonight? Everyone seems so spooked", I say to myself as I walk over to my locked.

Opening it up, I see Miss Kyle walk up to me through my lockers vents.

"Diana", she calls to me. I close my locker to find her standing there with an outfit in her hands.

"What is this?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She shoves the outfit in my hands. "Time to dress up princess", she says as he walks away from me. "Ultraman is here."

I feel my heart sink to the floor. "No not now" I say to myself.

Holding my outfit up in the air I see it is a golden belly dancers dress. I stand there in shock hoping that his is a horrible dream and that I will wake up back in bed. Closing my eyes and reopening them I find myself still at work; no dream this was real.

The dressing room

Reaching the dressing rooms I get dressed. Slowly pull up the shirt and top the tassels clinks and clangs as they touch the curves of my body. I see Miss Kyle standing in the door way. I lower my head as she walk over to me. Placing her fingers under my chin she lifts my head so I can see my smoky eye in the mirror.

"You know with a face like yours you can make him melt like putty", she says draping a golden veil over the lower half of my face leaving only my blue eyes visible. "Use these eyes to break him and make him yours."

The main floor

I look from behind the stage and see the Crime Syndicate sitting in their seats in the front of the audience. I hear the DJ calls my name and I take the stage. The music begins to play I try and make sure to avoid eye contact with Ultraman. I move my hips from side to side to the beat of the music but I can still feel his gaze. Twirling around I get a glimpse of his blue eyes but I notice a dark haired woman sitting next to him.

She sits like a stuck up pampered heiress annoyed that she had been brought to a place like this. As I dance I see her attempting to talk with Ultraman until she realizes that Ultraman eyes are red with desire. Seeing me look at his red eyes he get up and walks off somewhere where I can not see him.

I turn my back to the audience swaying my curves from side to side as I lead backwards the floor. Reaching the ground I notice the woman was no longer in her seat either. Without warning I feel something grab my long raven hair. My music still plays as I see the dark haired woman holding my hair in her hand. With a tug she tries to yank me from the stage but only causes me to lose my balance and I fall on my sides.

"Where you looking at Ultraman whore?" she asks tossing my hair in my face.

I feel with rage but I remember what Miss Kyle said no more damage to the club. I get back to my knees I reply, "No ma'am."

She laughs, "Don't lie whore I saw you. He doesn't want a whore like you."

I look into the crowd and see them staring at me waiting from me to waste her, but I do not lower myself to her level.

"I am sorry if I had offended you miss", I say not looking at her in the face.

She grabs my face roughly and forces me to look at Ultraman saying, "He is too good for you." With her other hand she slaps me in the face. Seeing that it has no effect she grabs a champagne bottle from besides Owlman and crack it on the side of the stage.

Miss Kyle and Jon come running out and stands between me and the angry woman.

"Take Diana to the back", she says as Jon picks me up from the floor.

"Miss Lane I don't tolerate violence towards my girls", she says yanking the bottle from Lois's hand. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Me leave?" she asks looking puzzled. "Do you know who I am?! I am Lois Lane damn it! You and your whore will pay me the proper respect."

Miss Kyle opens her mouth to reply but Ultraman interrupts.

"Enough Lois, you have disgraced yourself enough for one evening", he says as he walking over to Miss Kyle. "I apologize for Ms Lane's behavior Selina."

"Thank you Kal El", she replies.

"Do apologize to these whore that one on the stage needed to learn her place", Lois yells.

"Bruce take Lois home", Ultraman says turning his back to Lois. "Please allow me to personally check on Diana.

Owlman grabs Lois roughly and takes her out of the club kicking and screaming.

"Kal El I don't think she wants to ..."

"Take me to her NOW!" Ultraman yells shaking the foundations of the club.

Selina steps back and quickly runs to the back.

Backstage

Jon Places me in the dressing room. I look all disheveled as I stare into the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Diana", he says giving me a brotherly hug. We both hear Ms Kyle running down the hall.

"Clean yourself up Diana", she say catching her breathe. I brush my hair and take off my veil and she grabs my hand leading me to the private rooms in the back of the club.

We walk until she stops in front of a room covered in red and chrome. From the walls to the future it was a fusion of passion and steel. I walk inside and find Ultraman standing there.

"Here she is", Miss Kyle says as she closes the door behind her. I stand there alone with Ultraman. He turns to face me and see my eyes are red from tears.

"Did she hurt you?" he asks walking up to me. I feel his warm hands caress the side of my face the dark haired woman had hit.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine", I reply taking a step back from him.

"I..." he says walking closer to me lost for words. "Don't fear me. I would rather die than allow any harm to come to you."

I feel his graze burn red. He pulls me into his arms, so warm so strong. My face touches his broad chest as I feel his hand on the back of my head.

"I am going to a gathering next week I would like you to accompany me", he says releasing my body. "Take it as an apology gift from me to you."

I gather hands and fiddle with my fingers. "I am flatter but..."

"How about we start with something small, lunch?" he asks almost sounding like a little school boy. "Let me make this evening up to you."

I look deep into his eyes and can see the sincerity in them. "Ok, I can do lunch", I reply.

"Great tomorrow at 1?" he asks heading towards the door.

"1 is good", I reply joining him at the door.

Exiting the room he takes my hands into his and brings them to his lips. Kissing them gently he wishes me a good night. As he walks away he flashes his bright smile making my body melt.

"Good night Diana", he says.

"Good night Ultraman", I reply.

"My name isn't Ultraman", he says with a smile. "You can call me Kal El."

Hiya guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Again i would like t say Lois Lane is Superwoman and Diana is Amazon. Two different characters. What's up next Lunch date, Owlman's evening with Lois and the General's master plan... Wonder how lois got to be so "super" might find out how. stay tuned. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Lunch Date**

Outside the New 52

Owlman dragged Lois Lane out of the back door of the club.

"My father will hear about this you animal!" she yells as Owlman tosses her in to the adjunct wall. Lois uses braces herself from smashing face into the wall. As Lois hits the wall Owlman opens up his jacket and pulls out his grapping hook. Pulling the trigger a muffled bang fills the alley. As the grapping hook fires it hurdles Owlman up above Lois's head.

Peering over her shoulder she finds she is in the alley alone after hearing a single bang. Lois turns away from the wall and is hit by a gust of wind over her head which causes the light bulbs to shatter leaving her in the dark. Owlman watches Lois through his night-vision sunglasses curse him. In the darkness Lois reaches for the grime covered walls behind her to trying make it to the street.

"Come back you coward afraid to fight the daughter of the General?!" she shouts into the night.

"Me afraid of the loud mouth daughter of a failure, you must be joking", a voice from the blackness says. Lois turns around trying to find the voices origins.

"Owlman show yourself and face me like a man!" she replies to the voice. Owlman soars over Lois's head using his grapping hook and lands on top of a fire escape.

"I am no man Miss Lane but a predator eyeing someone to devour", Owlman replies from his high perch on the fire escape.

Owlman's words made her fill with the same feeling she did the first time she saw him from her father's car.

"Well you will have to look else where Bruce", she says. "Try Selina, I hear she is your plaything anyways."

Owlman smiles as he remembers his liaison with Selina earlier in the evening. He loved the way she purred for him. His relationship with Selina was love, but Lois was a means to an end. He needs Ultraman out of the way so he could destroy of it all. Lois and her half wit father could make that happen. He would play this little game Lois, but when the time came she would be the first to die.

He lowers himself just in front of Lois making sure that she would walk into him. Removing her hand from the wall she moves forwards until she walks into something hard. He grabs her waist pulling her in close.

"Got you", he purred into her ear.

His hot breath on her neck made her melt.

"Now Miss Lane, what shall I do to my prey", he whispers.

Lois tries to speak but his mouth covers hers in a passionate kiss. Owlman closes his eyes to make the unwelcome kiss go by faster. With his eyes shut all he could see was his little Kitty Cat kissing him back. At least this way Lois would fall for him faster if he made it seem believable.

Owlman pulls back leaving Lois breathless.

"Does my prey like her predator?" he asks looking into her eyes.

"Yes", she replies. "But my father wishes to make an alliance with Ultraman."

In the distance Owlman hears the back door to the club open. He looks up from Lois to see Ultraman standing inside the door way with the Amazon.

Owlman grabs the sunglasses from his face and places them on Lois.

He reaching to his pockets grabbing a pair of earpieces. "I don't think that alliance will happen now Lois", he says placing the earpieces in her ears. "Ultraman's affections are directed elsewhere."

Owlman turns Lois to the back door and click on his owl gadgets.

_Lois looks through the dark and sees Ultraman with the woman what was dancing earlier. She watches Ultraman remove his dark blue blazer and gently drape it on the woman covering her up from the cold._

_"I can't take this Ultraman", she says looking downward. _

_"I told you my name is Kal El", he replies picking up her hand and kissing it. "Think of it as incentive to come to lunch so you can return it to me."_

_She smiles at him. He smiles back before walking to the street._

"Who does that whore think she is?!" Lois grumbles yanking Owlman's glasses from her face. "Without me marrying Ultraman my family is doomed."

"What if I told you I would spare your family if I was the head of the Crime Syndicate?" he asks circling her like an animal.

"But Ultraman is the head of the Syndicate", she replies as her eyes follow Owlman's movements. "It's not like he is just going to walk away."

Owlman smile, "I meant more along the lines of replacing him by force."

"How would that be possible? Ultraman almost all powerful", she asks as Owlman stops in front of her.

He grabs her hands and slams her into the wall. Leaning in close he stares down at her. "You see Miss Lane", he whispers as he pins her to the wall. "Ultraman has a weakness in that little Amazon. Get to her and He will fall."

Lois gasps at Owlman's touch as his free hand goes down her body, "But I hit her with all my might and nearly broke my hand."

Owlman makes his way to her lips and replies, "What if I told you that your father has away to make you as powerful as her and then some."

"Than I would have to say lets do it", she replies kissing him back. Releasing her hands she grabs onto him begging him for more that just a kiss. Lois wraps her legs around him. Owlman grabs her butt with his hands pulling her in close.

"I want you", she pleads.

Owlman grabs her mouth as she undoes his pants. He hears her scream with pleasure as he enters her causing her eyes close.

Not thinking of Lois he looks up to the one of the upper windows in the New 52 to find Selina looking down at him. She smiles as she knows he is thinking of her as he rams into Lois.

"Stupid little girl", Selina says as she walks away for the rooftops edge. "I am his one and only."

Metropolis University Campus, Anthropology Department

I sit in my biological anthropology class staring at the clock on the wall as my teacher droned on about amino acids. 12:30pm. I feel fear grip me as I watch the clock slowly clicking closer to 1pm.

"I have to get out of this lunch date", I think to myself. "Maybe I can take his coat and place on a bench somewhere or I could tell him I am sick."

Lost in thought I do not notice my fellow class members getting up and leaving.

"Miss Prince", my professor calls from the bottom of the lecture hall. "I know my class is always very enjoyable but my lecture is over. You can go."

"Sorry sir", I reply blushing from embarrassment.

I jump up from my desk and grab my messenger bag and head out of the class room.

"Miss Prince", my professor call as he runs up to me holding a man's blazer in my hands.

I look back at him and find he is holding Ultraman's blazer in his hands.

"You forgot this", he says handing it to me.

I take it in to my hands and thank him for his help. Walking away from him I make my way to the campus courtyard. Surrounded by massive skyscrapers this tiny patch of green grass, flowers and beautiful trees reminded me of the time I spent with my brother and teacher Ares on the island of Crete; my own mini island paradise.

I find a bench and take a seat. 12:55. I lean back on the bench and look up to the heavens.

"Oh Hera please help me make it through this date" I say to myself. "Better yet let him..."

"...Come early", a deep voice answers back. I tilt my head back down to find Ultraman standing in front of me. He looked like a bronze Greek god standing there in a tight fitting tee and jeans. Even Apollo's rays behind him gave him a golden-yellow halo.

"Ultraman", I say getting up from the bench. I look around to find the once busy courtyard is empty.

He walks up to me smiling, "It's Kal El. You don't have to fear me, not here, not ever."

"Ok Kal El", I reply reaching down to the bench. "Thanks for letting my use your coat, I made sure to wash it."

Our hands touch as he takes the coat into his hand. So gentle and strong I feel the radiate heat from his touch. For what seems like a lifetime our fingers caress each other. He smiles, "Your welcome Diana, I would hate for you to catch a cold."

"You are to kind", I reply taking my hand away.

"Well its 1 pm", he replies picking up my bag. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I am kind of new here so I don't know any real places to go" I reply.

"I know a place, it's a soup food truck", he replies offering his arm to me. I reluctantly take it and we walk over to the food truck.

We walk in silence as I look around at people parting like the red sea as they see us coming. Arriving at the Truck, we find the line wrapped around the block.

"Must be good", I say looking at the massive line. "This many people can't be wrong."

Reaching the line I touch the shoulder of the man in front of us.

"Sir how long is the wait", I ask.

The man seemed annoyed and turns around to say something but his annoyance was met by Ultraman's blue gaze.

"The lady asked you a question", Kal says stepping closer to the man.

The annoyed man gulps as he stares at Ultraman. "25 minutes Ultraman", the man replies getting out of the line.

As the man brings up Ultraman's name everyone in line walks away. I look back at Ultraman as the people in the line walk away trying not to look Ultraman in the eyes.

"Does that happen often?" I ask.

"I guess they weren't hungry", he replies not answering my question as we reach the food truck window.

The attendant looks frightened as we order our food. I watch his hands shake as he hands us our food. I bring my spoon to my lips inhaling the sweet aroma of vegetable soup.

"Mmmm this is lovely", I say to the attendant.

I watch him crack a fake smile as Ultraman stares him down.

"I'm glad you like my soup", the attendant says as we walk away.

I hear him finally take a breath as we walk away.

"Don't you get tried of people being afraid of you?" I ask taking another sip of soup.

"They fear me because they made me what I am", he replies. "They fear the monster they created because they know they treated me like a lab animal."

"Than why not prove them wrong", I reply as I move to walk in front of him backwards.

"Whether it was my birth parents or the military, I am what they made me", he says as he feels with anger. "I was breed to rule and this world will be mine to conquer."

I stop walking and look him in his eyes. I stare into their hypnotizing blue hue as they fill me with fear. He sees the fear in my eyes at the harshness of his words.

"I could never hurt you", he says taking my hands. "I could never conquer something so beautiful. I am unworthy of you touch my princess, for I am an unclean devil in the presence of an angel."

I hear the conviction in his voice and see it reflected in his eyes. Turning from fear to desire I feel myself being pulled into every word that flows from his lips.

"Maybe there is some good in you", I reply looking into his eyes. "You just need someone to see it."

He pulls me into his chest and I feel his warmth. His sweet of another world feels my senses. "And who would dare to help a soulless man like me?" he asks leaning down to my face.

I ponder his words but a primal desire takes over me. Without thinking I answer him in a low whisper, "Me."

Hiya guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and all of its naughtiness. Whats up next: The lasso of truth will reveal Diana's true feeling, Lois and Owlman pay a visit to the general, and Lex Luthor makes his debut... wonder if Selina is going to make Bruce play for banging Lois... will Diana and Kal El go past the point of no return or will some divine interference help push them closer together. Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Lasso of Truth**

The Crime Syndicate Headquarters, Owlman's Lab

Deep within the Crime Syndicate's headquarters lays Owlman's laboratory. Owlman works under a dim lamp filling a syringe with a glowing green liquid.

"The General was on to something with this Kryptonite stuff", Owlman says placing the syringe in a lead container. "This should work nicely on Lois or at least as long as she is useful."

Noticing it was almost time for Ultraman's date Owlman heads up to the penthouse. As he approaches he hears the boys laughing up a storm at Ultraman's expense.

"Remember Clark be yourself", Sea King says as Owlman enters the penthouse.

"No be a nicer version of yourself", Power Ring says.

"How about you just let me go the date instead Clark I will be sure to show her a good time", Jonny Quick laughs. "Because that it the only way she will have a good time."

Ultraman grunts at his friend unwanted advice. "How about you slackers get back to work learning about those new do-gooders upstart Justice, I know the names of the pieces of shit I am stomping on as they died beneath my feet", Ultraman says as he walks over to the elevator.

As Ultraman walks past Owlman he gives him a look that would have made a sane man crawl in to the fetal position.

"Good Luck with the Amazon Clark", Owlman says smiling back at Ultraman.

"Oh I don't need luck, I have my alpha male charm", Ultraman says staring down Owlman. "Oh Bruce before I forget my supply of Kryptonite is a little short. Be sure to order me some more."

"Of course old friend", Owlman replies as Ultraman closes the elevator doors.

With Ultraman out of sight Owlman skulks back to his office. Once inside he uses a hidden passage he built within his office and heads to the rooftop. Reaching to roof he jumps off and glides over to the general's compound.

The General's compound

Flying over Metropolis Owlman makes his way to the Lane family compound, which was hidden in plan sight. Landing on one of the rooftops of the compound Owlman makes his way inside the massive compound.

Using the shadows as cover Owlman makes his way to a ventilation shafts access point on the roof. Once inside the shaft he shimmies his way to the General's office. Opening the vent hatch he looks down to find the general's office empty. Seeing that it the coast was clear he jumps onto the floor. Looking around the dark office he makes his way to the General's desk and takes a seat. Owlman sees a picture of Lois and pick it up as he hears the office door open.

"What the fuck Owlman!" the General shouts seeing Owlman at his desk.

"Well hello General, what a pleasant surprise", Owlman says placing the picture back on the desk.

"Get the fuck out of my seat Bruce", the General yells.

"Touchy", Owlman laughs getting out of the chair. "Now I hear you want to make a deal with Ultraman."

"Yeah what of it?" the General asks.

"What I made you a better offer that gets your family protected and Ultraman out of the picture", Owlman says as he walks over to the General.

"Why would I want Ultraman out of the picture?" the General asks as he raises his eyebrow.

"I know when old Perry White died you wanted to take control of the Crime Syndicate but Ultraman beat you to it", Owlman replies into the General's ear. "If you help me take down Clark the Crime Syndicate is yours."

"And what's in it for you Bruce?" the General asks.

"Me I get to be second in command to a man worthy of leading Perry White's empire", Owlman replies.

Owlman watches the general being to laughs. "I like the idea but how do we take out Ultraman?" the General asks.

"With this", Owlman replies taking out a small lead box.

"Your going to get rid of him with what's inside", Owlman replies opening the box revealing the green syringe. "I believe the scientist in your lab I liberated this from called meteor freak."

"You stole from me?!" the General asks rising her voice.

"You were just letting it be handled by an unqualified scientist", Owlman replies. "I just made some modification. It will make anyone who ingests it faster and more powerful."

"Powerful enough to take out Ultraman?" the General asks as Lois enters the office.

"No, but it will make the user strong enough to take out the one person he cares for", Owlman replies patting the General on the back.

"Who would love that crazy super powered fuck", the General asks.

"A stupid little Amazon who need to be taught her place", Lois replies as she walks over to her father's desk. She looks down at the syringe on the desk. "Is this what is going to make me strong enough to kill that whore?"

"Yes", he replies picking up the syringe. "Shall we give it a try?"

Lois's eyes light up at the thought of ending that Amazon whore's life. "Yes", she replies smiling.

The General cringes as Owlman prepares to get Lois the meteor freak injection.

"Weak stomach General", Owlman laughs as he sticks Lois in the arm. Lois cries aloud as the thick serum pours into her veins. The General turns away as he hears his daughters and leaves his office.

"All done", Owlman says removing the needle.

"You could have warned me Bruce", she replies rubbing the injection spot.

Owlman take her face in his hands and brings her to his face and kisses her.

"But pain can be fun Lois", he whispers in to her ears.

"When will I see its effects?" she asks as she kisses down his neck.

Owlman reaches for a heavy paper weight on the General's desk and takes it into his hands smashing it into Lois face. As the weight hits her face it shatters in to tiny pieces without leaving a scratch. Lois stands in shock as she reaches for her unbroken face. She smiles as her eyes turn a low hum of red, "You were right pain can be pleasurable."

Owlman kisses her again before he heads out of the office.

"See you tomorrow night Bruce", she replies. "I'm sure it will be most enjoyable."

Owlman grins back peering over his shades. "I know it will."

Walking through the front door he finds a red sports car waiting for him. Walking up to the car he smiles as Selina is waiting for him.

"Bruce, your late" she says avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry Kitty Cat, I had to handle a little girl problem" he replies getting into the car.

"Well I hope that little girl hasn't wore my dark owl out", she whispers into his ear.

Owlman his head back and smiles, "No woman can wear me out save you."

"Good and it better stay that way..." she replies looking into her rear view mirror. Owlman looks at Selina as she stops mid sentence.

"See something?" he asks touching his shades.

"Yeah a bald man behind the trash can on the side of the house", she replies.

Owlman simply shrugs, "That's just another part of my plan my purring Cat."

Look at the bald man Owlman signals to Selina to pull off down the street.

Once they were no longer in sight the bald man comes from behind the cans holding his cell phone.

"Quizmaster, it's me Lex. We have a lead on bring down the big man. We have a party to crash tomorrow", Lex says.

Metropolis University

I stand in Ultraman's arms shocked that what I had just told him.

_ "And who would dare to help a soulless man like me?"_

"_Me_."

I quickly jerk free of his grasps and take several steps away from him.

"Thank you for the lunch Ultraman but I need to go home", I says trying to walk away from him.

"I could give you a lift back to your place", he replies walking after me.

"I would hate to keep you from something important Ultraman. I can just take the bus home", I reply as I reach the bus station time board.

Looking at the broad I find my route and move my finger across to the nearest departure time.

"Damn an hour wait", I say under my breath

"Diana I can take you home", he says as he joins me in front of the board.

"You have already been shown me kindness so many times already. I you hate to impose on you anymore than I already have", I reply avoided his gaze.

He places his hand under my chin. "Diana you are not imposing. I want to make sure you make it home safely", he says lifting my chin so my eyes met his. "Something as rare as you should be protected."

"You think I am rare?" I ask blushing.

"Yes I do", he says looking down at me. "Did you know that my own parents sent send to government?" he ask turning around as I hear the crowd chattering about us.

_"Are you seeing this, the new girl is talking with Ultraman?"_

_ "The crime boss?"_

_ "Yes the one and only."_

_ "Bet he's just using her."_

_ "What else would he do with a girl who looks like that? Read a book"_

_ "With body like that... oh god she would break a man."_

_"I hear she dances at the New 52"_

_"I knew she was easy ho, this just proves it"_

"I didn't know", I reply noticing the annoyance growing on his face.

"You see every since I was found as a baby this world has feared me", he

says weaving his hands with mine. "But you don't. You do not cringe at my touch or run at the sight of me."

"I was raised to see the good in everyone Ultraman", I reply as I feel the warmth from his hands. "Someone saw the good in me when I was an unwanted child all I try to do is the same for everyone I meet."

"So will you allow me to take you home?" he asks bring my hands to his lips. "Since you see that I have some goodness in me."

"Fine", I reply with a sigh.

"Good, I just wait here and I'll bring the car around", he says as he walks off.

I watch him walk off in the distance once out of sight the people in the area come out from their hiding places.

I stand waiting by a curb for Ultraman to return. In the distance I hear a group of voices calling me all types of names under Apollo's sun. I pick up messenger bag and hold it to my chest and close my eyes.

"Hera the mother goddess..." I pray until I hear a group of hecklers yelling my stage name.

"Hey Amazon what's it like being Ultraman's dark skinned bitch?" a male voice yells.

"Yeah Amazon can I get a dance? I brought my singles", another one of the men yells throwing dollar bills at me as he walks up to me.

"Don't you want ride my cock? I know you whores like..." the finally man says until he sees a black SUV stop in front of me.

I turn my head as I feel the blast air move past me. Next thing I know I see Ultraman pinning the three hecklers against the ground.

"Not so big and bad when I are facing someone bigger and badder than you", he growling as he punches the ground next to their heads.

I watch the hecklers quiver in fear as the earth trembles at Ultraman's touch.

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to miss with your girl", one of the hecklers cries.

"We were just having a bit of fun", cries another.

"Does it look like Diana is having fun?" he says picking up the ring leaders by his throat turning his head to face me.

"No sir", he gasps.

I rush over to Ultraman as I watch him choking the life of the heckler. "Kal El stop", I shout yanking Ultraman's hands off the boy.

Kal El raises his eyebrows as he turns his red eyes to me.

I touch his hands pleading, "Please let him down Kal El. He isn't worth it."

As I speak he lowers the heckler to the ground. "You owe your life to her you worthless piece of shit. Next time you think about insulting Diana remember it was she who kept me from butchering you", he replies dropping the heckler to the ground.

I breathe a sigh of relief as Ultraman turn back to his car, "Thank you Kal."

"Let's go", he says walking away staring at ever single person that was present.

Arriving at his car he opens the door and helps me inside.

"Ultraman you did the right thing", I say as he closes the door.

Joining me in the car Ultraman starts the car. Without looking at me he asks me, "Why did you call me Kal El back there?"

I look out the window as he pulls off. "Wanted you to stop, I thought if I called you by your name that you would be more likely to stop hurting him", I answer turning my gaze towards him. "Why did you stop choking him?"

"Because you called me you called me Kal", he answers as our eyes meet.

Diana's apartment

The ride back to my apartment was a quiet one until we were about a block from my home.

"You can let me out here", I say quietly.

Ultraman turns to me puzzled, "You live a block away."

"I know, the lady I live with might not like seeing me with..." I say but turn silent.

"... A man like me", he replies.

I have no answer for him as he continues driving up to my home.

"I didn't mean it like that", I say shuddering. "Its just she is very protective of me."

The car comes to a complete stop. I look out the window to find myself in front of my house.

"We're here", he replies as he opens his door. I can hear the doors and windows locking all up and down the street.

"Ultraman", I say as he walks over to my door.

"My lady", he replies extending his hand to help me out of the car.

Exiting the car I see Julia working on the balcony tending to her garden. As I approach the door step I hear Julia call down to me.

"Diana you are home early", she says looking down at me and Ultraman.

"My last class was cancelled so I came home", I reply praying she wont bring up Ultraman.

"And who is this man with you?" she asks.

I try and avoid her question but Ultraman answers.

"Afternoon Ma'am I am..."

"I know who you are", she replies sternly. "What I want to know what you are doing with Diana?"

"I was just making she got home safely", Ultraman replies.

"Well than come up son, I was about to make some tea", Julia replies turning her scowl to a gentle smile.

I stand in shock at Julia's invitation to Ultraman. He looks at me as my mouth hangs open before he heads to the front door.

Inside Diana's apartment

Walking up the stairs Ultraman is all smiles while I am praying for this to be over. Reaching the door I find Julia standing there to greet us.

"Nice to meet you Ultraman", Julia says with a smile as she extends her hands to him. "I am Julia, Diana's guardian."

Julia shakes his hand and shows him inside. He looks around our small home and back at me.

"So this is where you live", he replies smiling at me. "Its cozy it reminds me of the farm I grew up on."

"You are a farmer's son Ultraman?" she asks.

"Yes when I landed on this planet I landed in a small farming town", he replies as he looks at the pictures hanging on the walls. "It was the only time I felt really happy those first few years before I was taken by the government."

"I didn't see that coming", I reply.

I see Julia walk off into the Kitchen but quickly come back with a box in her hands.

"This came for you today", she says walking towards me. "It's from your brother Ares."

I smile that my big brothers name, he and Julia took good care of me as a little girls. I take the package into my hands and out onto the balcony. Ultraman follows close behind. Once outside I look inside the package I find a golden glowing rope.

"What is this?" I ask looking at Julia from the balcony.

"Ares called it the lasso of truth", she replies from the kitchen. "It will reveal the truth to whoever wields it. Your brother sensed something bad was going to happen so he thought you might be able to use it."

I take the lasso into my hands and I feel its power flow through me as I swing it around. Ultraman seems fascinated by the lasso in my hand and catches it in mid air as I move it. I look at him raising an eyebrow.

"She said this would reveal the truth to who ever wields it?" Ultraman asks pulling me closer to him using the lasso. "Well I have a question for you, how do you feel about me?"

Finally face to face still holding the lasso I feel compelled to speak. I try and fight it but my mouth opens.

"You make me feel things I should not. You have haunted my dreams since that night I saw you", I reply as the words flow from my mouth.

I feel towing over me as he lifts my chin to look him in the eyes. "Do you want me?" he asks.

"By my Eros himself I do", I say as he bring his lips inches from mine.

"I have longed to hear you say those words", he says with his lips still hovering over mine. "Hopefully one day you will till me those things with out the need for the lasso."

Ultraman pulls away from me smiling and heads towards out of my apartment. He waves to Julia before he leaves.

"About the party this weekend I would still like to ask you to be my date", he says standing in front of the door.

"She'll be glad too", Julia answers.

"Julia?!" I yell.

"I'll pick you up at 7", he replies grinning from ear to ear. "See you then. Again it was nice to meet you Ms Julia.

"Same to you hun", she replies.

"Afternoon Diana, I hope you enjoyed our date. I hope it is the first of many", he says as he closes the door behind.

I look back at Julia greatly confused. "Julia, what are you thinking you?!" I ask.

"I was thinking what I nice young man. All he needs is a good woman to help him see that", she replies.

Hiya guys i hope you like this chapter. Whats up next party time crime boss style.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Party Date**

Diana's Apartment, Metropolis

I sleepily wake up to the sound of Julia screaming my name, "Diana, Diana get up!"

Groggily I get out of bed and head out to the kitchen. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I enter the kitchen to see Julia holding a large flat rectangular box.

"You do realize I had a late night at work last night", I reply as I stare at the large box. "Screaming my name at 8am isn't how I planned to spend my Saturday morning."

Julia hands me the box and replies, "Will it's not everyday a man sends you a present."

I raise my eyebrow confused, "Why would any man send me a present, especial at 8am?"

"Not just any man Diana, Ultraman!" she yells thrusting the box into my hands. "Now open it silly."

"Why would he send me..." I begin to ask as I open the box. Removing the lid I take out a thick layer of tissue paper which reveals shimmering of white fabric.

"It's a dress", Julia says as I lift up the content of the box.

It was a simple loose flowing A-line dress with a strip across the chest holding it up.

"Diana it's beautiful", Julia replies touching a little piece of the dress between her fingers. "You will shine like the princess you were meant to be in this dress."

Staring at the dress a smile gradually spreads across my face.

"Well it's only for one night", I reply.

Julia walks over to me and hands me a small card. "This came with the box, maybe you should go read it", she winks.

Looking down at the card I head out onto the balcony taking a seat in between Julia's flowers and begin reading:

_Dear Diana,_

_I saw this dress in a boutique window after dropping you off at Julie's. As soon as my eyes gazed upon this dress my mind immediately drifted to you. This dress simple beauty should caress your gorgeous dark skin since my hands are unworthy to do so. Isn't it funny I am jealous of dress? I look forward to seeing you this evening wearing it so this unworthy man can admire his goddess._

_ A gift from this undeserving man,_

_Kal El_

I feel my face flush red as I bring the letter close to my chest.

"I know that look Diana", she says from the kitchen. "That is the look of a woman in love."

"Maybe Julia", I reply smiling slightly. "Maybe."

The Crime Syndicate Headquarters

I wake up the warm sun hitting my in the face slowly filling my body with powerful. Rolling over in my bed I check my phone to see if John's had dropped off my present at Diana's.

Clicking my messages I find John's had sent me a message.

_Ultraman, I dropped off the present. She likes it... a lot, especially the letter."_

"She liked it", I say as flip the covers off my body. Getting out of bed I stretching my naked body to the heavens. Standing in front of my bedroom window I look out onto the crown jewel of my future kingdom.

Still staring out onto the Metropolis skyline I hear Owlman enter my room. "Good morning Bruce", I say keeping my back to him. "I heard you paid the General a little visit, I wonder why you would do that."

"I was making sure everything was in order for tonight Clark", he replies coldly. "I wanted to test his men in the end I found his men lacking in technique."

"That's why the General is going to be the first crime family in this city to fall", I reply.

I hear Owlman laugh, "I will enjoy bring that ass down a peg or two."

"I will be going to the General's event with Diana. I will need you to keep Lois busy", I reply.

I feel Owlman wormy smile behind as he says, "Of course, I'll make sure she has everything her heart desires."

"I want this evening to be perfect for Diana", I say as I hear Bruce leave. "Nothing will ruin this evening for me, nothing."

Justice Headquarters

Walking in a back alley in the slums of Metropolis Lex reaches an old abandoned building. Pressing a button hidden by graffiti a hack opens which leads into the building. As he walks down dimly hallway he is greeted by the woman with fiery red hair.

"Everything is a go for tonight Lex. Fake IDs and pass codes. Ultraman won't know what hit him", she says as she joins Lex walking down the hall.

"Good", he replies. "What have you learned about the woman, Amazon?"

"She is a student at Met University, she works part time at the New 52 and she lives with her guardian Julia Kaptelis", Pam replies. "She's clean Lex a spotless record not even a speeding ticket. Her being with Ultraman makes no sense."

"Good girls always want the bad boys", Lex replies as they reach Justice's underground layer.

"If you say so Lex", Pam replies. "But I don't think you should use her to get to Ultraman. It's not fair to mess with someone who is innocent in all of this."

Enter the layer Lex turns to Pam and says, "My little Poison Ivy she is fair game if it means we can bring down Ultraman."

"This will only end badly Lex", Pam replies as they enter room filled just Justice Underground members.

"For Ultraman yes, for the girl I don't know", Lex replies taking a seat at a large round table. Looking around at his team of underground heroes he calls there meeting to order. "Tonight is the night that we bring down Ultraman!"

Diana Apartment in the evening

6:30pm Butterflies fill my stomach as the time inches closer till my date with Ultraman. Sitting in my underwear on my bed I look between my dress and the clock.

"I go, I don't go, I go I don't go, I go, I don't go", I debate to myself.

Taking one more look at the clock before I decide to get dressed. Sliding the dress up my body I notice the time 6:50pm.

"Damn it", I hiss realizing it was time for Ultraman to arrive.

I run to the bathroom to quickly twisting my unruly raven curls hair in to a loose fitting bun and place a little bit of red on my lips. Shortly after the red lipstick hits my lips I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Diana, your date is here!" Julia calls up to me. Hearing Julia voice call to me I feel my heart skips a beat. I feel his presence as he enters my home all the way up in my room.

"I'm coming down right now", I answer back as I leave my room.

I make my way to the living room I pause just shy of entering the room.

"I can do this", I say to myself taking a few breaths.

Entering the room I watched his dark face light up as he sees my in the dress.

I look down at the floor as I stand in front of him. "Hi", I whisper as I lace my hands together.

"You look beautiful", he says.

"Thank you Ultraman", I reply as I look up to meet his eyes. "You look rather handsome yourself."

"We bad boys do try to clean up for nice young ladies likes such as yourself", he says with a smile as he extends his arm. "Shall we my lady your carriage awaits."

I take his strong arm feeling the true power in them as he leads me to his car. Once outside I find his large black SUV waiting for us.

"Nice carriage, but I was hoping for the kind with ponies", I laugh as he helps me into the car. "But this will be a whole lot faster."

"Sorry about the lack of horses Diana, maybe next time we can go horseback riding", he says as we drive off into the Metropolis night.

"You have horses? " I ask.

"I still own my parent's farm in Smallville, Kansas. They did me wrong but I did love the little amount of time I spent at the farm they owned", he replies as he drives through downtown Metropolis. "Would you like to see it one day, Diana?"

"Yes", I reply. "Horses remind me of home from what Julia has told me my people were master horsewomen."

"Than I shall take you there one day", he replies as we pull to the front gate of Lane compound.

My eyes open wide as we pull up to the gate. "Wow, this place is huge!" I say as I look at the size of the massive house.

"Its pretty descent size", he replies with a smile. "But it doesn't compare to a skyscraper."

I begin to feel uncomfortable about my place in his world of wealth and power.

"Are you sure I will fit in at this party?" I ask. "I mean I don't think I will fit in with all of these wealthy people."

I watch him smile at me grabbing my hand. "Don't worry about them Diana", he replies as he goes through the gate. "Tonight will be about you and me I promise, to hell with those rich ass holes."

I laugh, "Such a way with words."

The Lane Compound

Walking up to the front door of the compound I use my super vision to check inside the building. Peering inside I find everything in order: my armed guards posted though out the home, Owlman keeping Lois Lane entertained on the second level of the balcony and the General mingling with his guests.

Making it to the front door we are met by a strange looking man bald man.

"Welcome to Lane Estates, you invitation please Sir", the bald man asks sticking his hand in front of my chest.

Reaching into my evening coat pocket I pull out the initiation and hand it to the man. The bald man examines the card before handing it back to me.

"Please enjoy you evening Sir", the bald man says as we walk past him and into the foyer.

Entering the foyer we are met with a quiet room. I relish the thought of my mere presence causing all of crime families of Metropolis fearing the very sight of me.

"You know how to make an entrance don't you", she whispers as we are meet by the General's wife.

I simply laugh as I notice the General's wife sneering at Diana as she approaches us.

"Welcome Clark it is nice to see you again", she says to me as she completely ignoring Diana.

"Mrs. Lane thank you for inviting us to your little party", I reply faking a smile as I bring Diana close into me.

"I would have it no other way", she replies sticking her nose up at the closeness of Diana to me.

Diana stuck out her hand smiling, "You have a lovely home." I feel rage build in my body as I watch Mrs. Lane scoffs at Diana hand.

"Lois is so looking to seeing you again Clark", she says smiling as Diana recoils her hand.

"Are you sure Mrs. Lane?" I ask looking up at Owlman and Lois in the balcony. Taking my hand I point to the upper level of the home. "I do believe Lois has her eyes on someone else."

Mrs. Lane quickly turns her head towards the upper layer of the compound to find Owlman whispering in her daughter's ear.

"Young love it's a wonderful thing", I say to her as she turns back to face me.

"It can be, will excuse me Clark I have to check on the rest of my guests", she says before she storms off in to the crowd. "You two enjoy your evening."

With Mrs. Lane gone Diana turns to me. "What a rude lady", she says watching the hostess mingling with her other guests.

I kiss her cheeks saying, "Don't worry about her whole family is like this, especially the daughter."

For the first time since we walk in the party I see Diana laugh and smile.

"By the gods it gets worst?" she asks laughing. "Man this is going to be one really long party."

The upper level of the Lane compound

From the safety of the upper balcony Owlman and Lois look down at Ultraman and Diana.

"He brought that whore here into my home!" Lois says aloud.

"Yes he did", Owlman replies as he turns her face to his.

"Let me at her Bruce", she says with her eyes turning a low level of red. "I want to break her in half!"

Kissing her lips he cuts off her words, "Very soon my pretty."

"But I want to make her pay!" she begs hungrily looking at Owlman.

"Good things come to those who wait", he replies. "We need to make sure she is alone before we strike."

"I can take both if them", she replies nibbling her way down his neck.

"No you can't", he replies as he walks away from her. "Wait right here for me to get the Amazon alone."

"And then I can rip her head off?" she ask.

"You can do whatever your heart desires", he replies as he makes his way down to the ground floor.

The ground floor

As the party goes on Ultraman and I notice Owlman come up to us.

"Clark, Diana", he says as he shakes Ultraman's hand. "I hate to break up this lovely moment but The General wants to talk with you."

I look at Ultraman with a smile. "Go", I reply. "I think I can handle the savage rich people for a few minutes by myself."

"I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone", Owlman says as he touches Ultraman's arm. "Go Clark she'll be fine."

"I'll be right back", he says kissing my hands.

"I'll be waiting right here", I reply. "Now go, you don't want to keep the General waiting."

I hear him sigh before he walks off towards the General office. Now standing alone with Owlman a man in a military uniform pulls him aside.

"Owlman we might have a problem", the soldier whispers in Owlman's ear.

"What kind of problem?" Owlman asks raising his eyebrow.

The soldier stops himself before speaking as he notices me standing besides Owlman.

"Speak!" Owlman says as he grabs the soldier by his neck.

"Ultraman might be in danger", the soldier gasps.

"Why would Ultraman be in dangers?" I ask as Owlman drops the soldier to the ground.

"Just wait here", Owlman says to me before he walks off with the solider.

"Owlman, Owlman?!" I yell as he walks off.

The upper level

Lois sits back observing both Owlman and Ultraman walk away from Diana leaving her alone.

"I've got you bitch", Lois says as a waitress walks in behind her.

"A drink Ms Lane?" the waitress asks holding out her tray.

Lois smiles, "Give me your uniform NOW!"

"My dress?" she asks with fear in her eyes.

"If you don't want for the cops to find you're bloated body floating upside down in the Metropolis River, you will take off the uniform", Lois says as she grabs the waitresses arm crushing it in her hands.

Fearing for her life the waitress nods, "Ok."

"Good", Lois says as she shoves the young woman into the bathroom. Making it into the bathroom Lois orders the woman to strip down. Standing in her underwear the young woman hands over her waitress's uniform. Lois smile as she puts on the uniform.

"Can I go?" the young woman asks trying to cover herself as tears fills her eyes.

Lois slowly walks up to the crying women and smiles.

"Aww poor thing you can't go out there like this", she says touching the undressed woman face wiping a fallen tear from her cheek with her thumbs.

With both hands on her face Lois beings to squeeze the woman's head. The pressure builds on either side of the woman's head as Lois adds pressure. The woman beings to scream but the music in the compound muffled makes them inaudible outside of the bathroom.

With a slump to the floor the waitress lays dead as Lois steps over her body as she rejoins the party. Playing a fake smile on her face she makes her way down to the ground floor.

The ground floor

With both Owlman and Ultraman gone I feel fear for the first time. All alone I begin to hear the voices around me calling me every name under the Apollo's sun, but thankfully a waitress was walking near by holding glasses of wine. Reaching my hand towards a glass of wine I notice the women holding the tray.

Looking into the woman's eyes I say, "You?!"

"Yes me", the woman says as she tilts the tray causing the glasses to fall onto the floor.

With a mighty swing Lois takes the tray and slams it into the right side of my face shattering on contact. I stammer backwards.

"How do you like that you Amazon bitch", she says dropping the broken tray piece in her hands. "I have powers too now."

I stand up straight without a scratch on my face. "Lady I don't believe in using violence", I reply as I walk away from the woman.

"Don't you walk away from me WHORE!" she yells grabbing one of my braces. "FIGHT ME!"

With a tug she takes off my one of my braces. I quickly turn around to face her. As I speak I feel the right side of my body light up with my father's power. Staring at her in the eyes Lois watches in horror a trail of lighting create a pattern on my right side leading up to my eye.

"Give me back my brace", I say breathing deeply trying to remain in control of my body.

Lois looks down at my brace in her hands answering, "Not until you fight me."

"Bad answer", I reply removing the brace on my left wrist. "This is your last warning, give me back my brace."

"Make me whore!" Lois shouts back.

I shake my head at Lois's answer as the lightning takes over the rest of my body. Pulling my fist back I punch her in her face knocking her into the wall behind her. With Lois knocked down I pick up my brace that fell from her hands. With my braces back in my possession I get ready to place them back on my wrist but I see Lois getting back up.

Shaking the cobwebs from her head Lois stares at me with her eyes crimson red.

"You are going to pay for that", she says as she charges towards me.

As she chargers towards me I take to the skies floating out of her path. Noticing I am above her the anger she leaps up in to the air tackling me back to the ground.

"Pinned you bitch", she says as hit the ground. "Now you are in your rightful place beneath me."

With her mighty hands she slams her fits them in to my face: right, left than right again. As she punches me in the face I watch her eyes burn a deeper red until I at turns into pair of red beam. I barely feel her punches as the slam into my face. I watch her anger grower as she realized she punches have no effect on me. Her anger turn into her eyes burning a whole through the floor next to my head.

"Die Bitch", she yells as she moves the beams from her eyes closer and closer to my head. I panic as I feel the heat from the beams.

"Kal El!" I scream as the beam burn the side of my cheek. As I scream a bolt of lightning strikes the ground next to Lois blowing her off of my body.

In a flash I see Ultraman rush into the room and rush to my side.

He touches the side of my cheek with the light burn on it. "Are you ok Diana?" he asks caressing my cheek.

"I'm alright", I reply as I grimace at his touch. "That woman just attacked me again for no reason" I point to Lois who had been knocked over into a massive Ming vase.

Ultraman turns to Lois his eyes red. "Didn't I warn you to leave Diana alone?" he asks as he helps me to my feet.

"Clark she attacked me, she is a wild savage", Lois replies as Ultraman closes his eyes listening to her heartbeat.

"Lois I hate liars", he says walking up to her. "Do you know what I do to liars?"

Lois shallows hard as Ultraman reaches for her throat but I grab his hand.

"Don't", I say pulling his hand to me. "Let's just go."

"You can't leave", Lois begs. "You are supposed to marry me isn't that why you are here?"

"Is that why you thought I came", he laughs turning towards the exit.

"Yes", she replies.

"I have a woman her name is Diana", he says grabbing my hand pulling me towards the exit. "Why the hell would I want you?"

As we leave I notice the bald man at the entrance standing in the crowd aiming a gun at Ultraman.

"Die Ultraman!" the man yells as he opens fire. BANG BANG, BANG BANG!

As the guns shots ring out the crowd beings to run towards the exits. Seeing the flash I place myself between Ultraman and the gun shots. With my braces in front of me I block two of the shots fired but I feel a burning sensation in my shoulder.

I fall onto Ultraman's back. I watch him turn around and notice a bullet wound on my shoulder. I feel him pick me up in his arms and carry me the SUV. Everything beings to turn dark as I hear him calling my name, "Diana, Diana hold on just hold on..."

Hiya guys... long time no post. Again I am sorry to taking so long, but i hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
What's up next: the aftermath. Kal wants answers and someone is going to pay... big time. How will he handle the attack on Diana? I feel a little gang retaliation from the young upstart crime syndicate.


	8. Repdo Chapter 8

**Redo Chapter 8: The Beast**

Servant Hall in the Lane Family Compound

In the aftermath of the gunshots at Ultraman I easily blend into the frantic crowd unseen, since Ultraman is occupied by the injured raven haired woman. Ducking and diving my way through the crowd I make my way to the rear of the foyer that lead out to the backyard. I make my way unnoticed I feel a strong hand grab my arms.

"Hello Lex", the dark male voice says.

Looking behind me I see Owlman cold dark shaded face. I shallow hard.

"The exit it that way", Owlman says pointing to a glass bookcase on the wall.

"Why are you helping me Owlman?" I ask.

"Now why would I help you?" he replies turning away from me. "I'm just stretching my arms. Piece of advice Lex don't bit the hand that has just saved your ass, unless you want for Ultraman to rip you in half for attacking his woman."

I look at Owlman as he begins to walk away as I hear Ultraman yell, _"I WANT THAT FUCKERS HEAD!"_

****"The choice is yours Lex", he says as he fades into the mass of people.

Turning back to the bookcase I notice a statue of the Daily Planets globe is out of place. As I pick up the statue it causes the bookcase to open slightly creating a doorway. Looking from side to side making sure the coast was clear. Luckily it was so I head through the opened bookcase and head downwards into the underground tunnels.

Walking for what seemed for an eternity I finally see street lights over head.

"That was a close one", I say to myself as I exit the tunnels. "I hope Pam doesn't hear about the t girl.

Looking around I find myself at the docks. My cloths tattered I fit right in with a late night dock workers.

"Next time Ultraman, your ass is mine", I say to the night sky as I walk down the river.

Meanwhile in the Foyer

My fellow Syndicate members surround me aiming their guns outward to the coward. I hear the coward screaming in terror as the bald man who shot Diana is nowhere to be found.

"Power Ring and Blue Bowman go hunt down that bald bastard", I order as my eyes burn red. "I WANT THAT FUCKERS HEAD!"

With a nod both men run off to catch the fleeing gunman.

Holding Diana's body in my arms I stare at the blood oozing from her shoulder seeping onto her white dress. Removing my coat I place it over her wound. Using my x-ray vision I peer inside her body finding shards of shrapnel still lodged in her shoulder.

In the distance I hear more gunfire and screaming as I turn towards Johnny Quick.

"Call J'onzz, have him meet you at the penthouse", I say as I gently pass Diana's limp body to him. "Tell him it is an emergency."

"Got you boss", Barry says as he rushes out of the Lane Compound.

Standing to my full height the crowd goes silent. I watch the General worm his way from behind a pillar.

"Ultraman I..." the General tries to speak but my fiery red eyes silence him.

"Did you order this Lane", I bellow over the hushed crowd

"No Clark, gods no", he begs as he walks up to me. "You are the son I never had. I would never try anything like this."

I laugh shaking my head, "You know my adoptive parents told me the same thing just before they had the military cart me off to some testing facility."

"Ultraman I invited you here to ask you because I see you like family, I swear on my life I had nothing do with this", he pleads getting onto his knees.

"How pathetic", the Sea King says. "I think the Lane family needs to be taught a lesson, don't you?"

I return my gaze to Sea King I replying, "Seal all the exits."

"About damn time", the Sea King says with a smile. "I was getting a little bored just standing around here mingling."

Reaching his hand towards the fountain in the middle of the foyer Arthur calls the water to him. As each Atlantean word flows from his mouth he pulled the water to him creating a trident in his hand. Turning into a solid form he slams the trident into the ground sealing the exits. Screams of terror ring out as some of the try and pry the doors open. From the upper level I hear the sound of heavy footprints.

"Fire!" one of the guards yelled as they open fire.

I laugh as the bullets bounce off of my hardened skin for I feel nothing. Arthur on the other hand became enraged. Leaping up to the second level I hear him slaughtering the guards.

Out of the corner of my eyes I watch the General and his family trying to escape out a hidden door.

"Looky here Arthur we have some runaways", I say as I rush in front of the General blocking his path. "Where do you think you are going? The show is about to start."

Turning from killing the guards in the upper level he points back to the fountain. Slowly the water flows from the fountain binding the General and his family. I watch his wife being to scream as I approach them. Lois tries to fight her water bonds but only makes them hold her tighter.

I circle them like an animal about to pounce his prey. Stopping in front of the General I lowering myself to his level. Staring deep in to his eyes I grin as my red eyes causes fear consumes him.

"I want you to watch me kill all of them", I say as I grab his face forcing it to look at me. "Think of it as a little warning."

"Clark don't do this..."

Grabbing the Lane's water bonds I reply, "Well you should have thought about that before that whore of a daughter attacked Diana."

Walking back towards the central foyer I drag the General and his family behind me. Entering the foyer I hear Sea King snap the neck of the two remaining guards in the upper level. The other guest sit huddled in the middle of the room cowering in fear as I drop the General and his family.

"What took you so long", he boasts as he jumps back down besides me. "I feared you would miss all the fun."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

We hear some more guards breaking down the back door.

"Guards!" the General calls as the door flings open. "Kill him!"

"Foolish old man", I say with a smile.

I watch as thirty heavily armored men surround me and Sea King. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of their fingers getting ready to pull their triggers. I hear their heartbeats increase...3...2...1.

The Crime Syndicate Headquarters

Johnny Quick zooms through the streets of Metropolis until he reaches the Syndicates headquarters. Rushing inside makes he way to the medical clinic where J'onzz aka White Martian was waiting for him. Placing Diana's almost lifeless body on the medical table J'onzz cuts open her dress examining her shoulder wound.

"Damn any closer to the right and there would have been a whole lot more damage", J'onzz says as his removes the makeshift bandage from her shoulder.

Reaching over to his medical kit he removes a pair of medical tweezers. Piece by piece J'onzz removes the bullets shards, but something about the wound was off. Wiping off the dried excess blood J'onzz found the wound was closing on its own.

"What matter of creature are you?" he asks aloud.

"A goddess among men", a mysterious voice replies.

Looking around J'onzz finds no one there. Turning back to Diana he rebandages her wound, but he feels he isn't alone. The Martian looks down at Diana's beautiful face gently caresses her exposed breasts. Again he hears a voice speak whispering in his ear.

_"You have survived your purpose creature, be gone." _

J'onzz turns around to find a tall bald man with a long goatee and black eyes behind him. J'onzz grabs rushes the man but only gets swatted into nothingness. Looking over to Diana her walks over to her.

"Hello little one, don't worry your big brother War is here", War says taking a seat next to Diana. Touching his little sisters face he sees through her eyes Ultraman looking down at her.

_"Diana, Diana hold on, just hold on..."_

_"_Such gentleness from a creature of destruction", he says looking puzzled as he feels the pull of blood being spilled.

War's eyes turn completely black as he absorbs essence of carnage caused by Ultraman. Beep, Beep, a device on the floor rings pulling War out of his trance. Picking up the device he heard a voice.

"J'onzz its Barry pick up", the device says. "Do you need me anymore?"

"J'onzz here, no we are good here", War replies in J'onzz voice. "Diana is in the clear and resting. Please inform Ultraman."

"Will do, Barry out", he replies runs back towards the Lane compound.

Walking over to his weakened sister he picks up her up and vanishes in a black mist. Gradually War's black mist seeps into a massive room with wall to ceiling windows. Fully in his solid form War looks out onto the Metropolis skyline. In the center of the room lays a massive bed covered in crimson silken sheets.

Shifting Diana's blood soaked white gown into a blue nightie War gently places Diana in the bed.

"This will never happen to you again Diana", Wars says pulling the covers over her body. "I'll make sure the child of Rao understands that."

The Lane Family Compound

In a flash I rush to the guard closest to me. I plunge my hand into his chest ripping out of his heart. The sweet sounds of screams fill my ears as the guards body collapses to the floor. The other guards step back before opening fire again. I laugh as the bullets simply bounce off of my body.

Letting out a ground shaking roar I yell, "Is that all you got?!"

Taking to the air I fly upwards taking a guards throat in each hand. I clench my hands around their necks crushing them. Watching the life leave from their eyes I throw their bodies with such force they splatter into nothing but pools of blood on the floor.

Looking at the mangled pieces of their bodies on the floor I notice Owlman coming from the shadows. "Where have you been?"

"I was checking the perimeter", Owlman says.

I hear his heartbeat increase ever so slightly.

"Lie", I say to myself. "What did that bastard do?"

Angered at the sight of Owlman I release the pent up energy from my eyes burning through a few of the General's guest. Their cries of terror make my blood want more. Slamming back to the ground I land I scatter some of the guest onto their backs. My body now covered in blood I look at the few remaining guards. I watch them stare at my blood soaked face. They aim their guns at my chest as I walk towards them. BANG... BANG... BANG.

The bullets bounce off my chest.

"What the hell is he", the guards yell to one another as they bullets run out.

Rushing up to one of the guards smiling, "Death."

In a blink of an eye I rip off the guard in front of me's arm. As he collapses to the ground I feel a light tap on the back of my head. Quickly turning around I see a male guest holding one of the guards guns above his head.

Staring him down he slowly steps backwards begging for his life.

"Please don't", he begs as I blast him with my heat vision.

While I am distracted watching the male guest burn the few remaining guards hide themselves amongst the unarmed guest.

Looking into the crowd I yell, "Hiding amongst these weak creatures won't save you."

Frightened at my voice one of the guards gets up using a woman as a shield.

"Got you", I say.

Allowing the fire in my eyes to release burned a hole through her gut. I watch her and the guard behind her slump over. The crowd screams. Seeing I would kill any of them if the guest push the guards away from them. Out in the open I sever their legs off making sure they can not run. Watching them crawl away screaming for their lost limbs I smash their skulls under my shoes.

"Ooo juicy", Arthur says as the blood splatters on his face.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you", I bellow. "Don't cross me."

"Fuck you!" Lois yells as she finally breaks her bonds. Rushing up to me I catch her in mid air and slam her against the wall behind her. "."

"Oh really Lois?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "Don't tempt me I just might take you up on that offer."

"My father will kill you before..." she replies as she slaps me in the face. She screams in pain as her weak hand hits my face.

"Before I what take you like the whore you are", I reply.

"The only whore I saw here was the one you brought here", she says with a smile. "I did enjoying putting her in her place, lying on her back."

Adding pressure to her throat I watch her fighting to breathe. "Stay away from Diana..."

From behind me I hear Blue Bowmen and Power Ring reenter the room.

"We lost him in the tunnels", Power Ring replies cowering behind Blue Bowmen.

"WHAT!" I yell as I release Lois throat.

"Don't worry Ultraman, Barry placed a tracker on him", Owlman says. "He couldn't have been working alone. This way we can take him and everyone he worked with out at the same time."

Taking a moment to think of what Owlman had said.

"Fine", I reply looking over the carnage I had created. "But that bastard is mine."

Walking to the exit Power Ring comes up to me, his head bowed holding on of the comlinks in his hand.

"Its Barry", he says handing me the com.

"Ultraman here", I say walking out of the Lane Compound.

"Diana is out of surgery", Barry says. "I have her resting in the clinic."

"No it's not safe there", I reply as I look back the General and his family. "Is J'onzz still with her?"

"Yes", he replies as the com goes off.

"Make sure that he stays with her until I get there", I reply as I rush out of house.

Once outside I take to the skies floating above the ground.

"Not taking the car Clark", Owlman asks looking up to me as I toss him my car keys.

"I can fly faster", I reply.

"That is true", Bruce replies as he looks back inside the house. "What do you want to do with the rest of them?"

"Kill them all, save the General. I want him alive so I can relish in taking his city piece by piece."

Tossing Bruce my keys I say, "Make sure not to dent my car Bruce when you are finished here."

"Oh I won't", Owlman replies walking back inside to a house full of screams as I as I fly off.

The Crime Syndicate Headquarters, medical clinic

Flying through the night skies I make my way with super sonic speed until I reach the penthouse. Landing on the rooftop I rush down to the medical clinic, but Diana wasn't here.

"Where is she" I ask J'onzz as I enter the room.

"Up in your room resting", he replies as he washes his hands in the sink. "Things got a little messy I see at the General's."

Looking at J'onzz I flare my eyes.

"Sorry I asked", he replies as I rush past him up to my room.

Ultraman's Penthouse Suit

Speeding up to my room I am hit with a sweet floral smell. Entering my room I see my raven haired princess splayed out in my crimson sheets.

"Oh Rao", I say as I watch the blue nightgown she was wearing moves with every breath she takes.

Walking up to her without thinking I run my hand across her cheek.

"You might want to wash up before you touch her", a male voice says.

Looking around my room I find that I am alone.

"Come out you coward!" I yell.

I hear the voice laugh, "I like you child of Rao such fire.

Still looking around I watch a man appear in the corner. I feel rage build up in my body. I charge the shadow man but I am stopped by some force.

"Calm yourself Kryptonian I am older her brother War", he says as he walks over to Diana. Pulling out a handkerchief he wipes off the blood my hand left on her face.

I growl as he touches her. My body cries, "Mine!"

"Perhaps Kryptonian", War replies with a smirk as he gently rubs her cheek.

As his hand caresses her face I hear her heart rate increase.

"Release me!" I yell as I fight to break free of War's hold.

Again I hear her heartbeat increase slightly. My face turns from anger to panic.

"Morpheus is weaving a dream for her so she can rest peacefully", War says smiling as he point to my shower. "Maybe you should clean up before she wakes up, I don't think she will like seeing you all covered in other people's blood."

Snapping his fingers the water turns on in my walk I shower. Feeling War's release me he walks up to me smiling.

"Be sure I never see her like this again", he says vanishing into the darkness. "Or you will have to deal with me."

Alone with Diana I look toward one of the windows that over looks the Daily Planet. Looking up slightly I see Diana's reflection. The beast inside of me hungrily wants to take her. My beast was savage, brutal and bloody unworthy to touch the innocence lying in my bed. Shaking the thought from my head I head towards the shower. Standing in the doorway of my bathroom I remove my cloths.

My blood soaked flesh cracks as I remove my bullet riddled shirt. I hear a faint sigh come from Diana's lips.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about", I whisper as I remove the rest of my

cloths.

Completely naked I step into the shower. Placing my face under the showerhead

I close my eyes. No longer able to feel any sensation in my skin I brush the water from my face. Moving my hands down my muscular frame I hear my name in an airy breeze.

_"Kal El."_

Tilting my head away from the water I open my eyes. Looking around I find myself in a tropical place surrounded by lush trees and plants. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the tail end of a white garment.

"Diana?" I call as I see the tail end of her dress running into dense forest.

Running after her I am hit with the aroma of flowers. Increasing intensity the closer I become it suddenly vanishes.

_"She is looking for you Kryptonian", the windy whispers. "Go find her." _

_Hiya guys sorry about the mix up here is chapter 8 all fixed up. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Divine Chess **

A Marble Palace in the Realm of Dreams

I feel unimaginable warmth tenderly caressing my face. Turning away from the warmth I roll my face into something soft that smells of cool fresh air.

"Good morning Princess Diana", I hear three gentle voices call.

Slowly lifting my head I open my eyes I to find three women in white standing at the foot of my bed.

"What is going on?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Looking around I am surrounded by a room covered in white marble laced with gold.

The three women approach my bedside replying, "You were badly hurt protecting the alien princess."

"Ultraman", I reply. "Is he alright?"

One of the women step forwards getting inches away from my face. Her mouth opens as if she was about to speak, but a man enters. She quickly closes it.

"I told all of you not to bother her", the man says.

"We are sorry master, please forgive us", the women say in one voice.

Waving his hand he makes them fading into a whirlwind.

"I do apologize for my servants' cousin", the man says stepping closer to me. "I am Morpheus, the god of dreams."

"Um hi", I reply pulling the covers up to my neck. "Why am I in a palace?"

"I thought you might like waking up in a beautiful palace instead of hospital setting", Morpheus replies taking a seat behind me. "An atmosphere as lovely as this would make anyone heal faster, don't you think?"

"I guess", I reply as the memory of Ultraman being shot flashes in my mind. "Thank you for helping me."

"Ah you are worried about the Kryptonian", he replies as he brushes my cheek.

"Is he alright?" I ask looking into the dreaming god's eyes.

I watch his expressionless face. Deep down inside I swear I can hear him speak but his mouth doesn't move.

_"He will be with you shortly little one if he passes his test", Morpheus says to himself as he smiles at Diana._

"Of course he is, little one", he replies as he get up from the side of my bed. "Well little one shall we get you dressed?"

Temple of Ares: Sparta, Lacedaemonia

Flying to my sacred place in Sparta my mind is filled with the thoughts of the Kryptonian.

"Such power", I say to myself as my temple come into view. "He will do nicely."

Landing on steps of my temple I feel them being to crumble beneath my bare feet. As the steps crumble beneath me I hear Hermes swiftly land beside me.

"Is it done messenger?" I ask Hermes as his claws hit the degeneration sandstone steps.

"Of course brother", Hermes replies as he stands beside me. "I spilled the information to Athena myself. You should have seen her face; she believes she has your number War."

"Oh really", I reply as I laugh to myself.

Extending my hand I usher my brother inside my temple. As we walking inside I smile as I feel my temple remembers his master. Reaching the steps of the naos (_Latin cella or inner chamber of a temple_) I watch as the blood of warriors seeps through the cracks in the floor. Crawling downwards to the naos the blackened blood blooms into mouth less screaming limbs. These limbs fuse into a massive throne. Finally complete I take a seat.

"Now my dear sister let me show you how the game is played", I say as Hermes creates a viewing orb in front of me.

"As you sure you want to do this? I mean putting Diana in the middle of your power grab War", Hermes asks folding his arms. "She is innocent and you are intrusting her safety to that alien."

I smile at my brother and reply, "Oh ye of little faith brother. Love can make a man do many things even move a mountain."

"And what does War know of love?" Hermes asks.

"I know that the child of Rao will do anything to protect Diana. A fact I am testing at this very moment", I reply winking at him.

Raising his eyebrow Hermes asks, "What have you done brother?"

I simply laugh as I turn my attention to the viewing orb. Looking down into the orb I watch my mother sitting on my future throne.

Mt Olympus, The Viewing Pool

Perched throne high above the realm of mortals sits Hera, ruler of heaven. As she looks down upon the mortal world she hears her step-daughter Athena enter. "Athena, what brings you here?" Hera asks as she sips from her wine glass.

"I have come to ask for a favor of you queen of heaven", Athena says kneeling before Hera's feet.

"Just like the others, always wanting something", she scoffs. "You don't get something for nothing, war goddess. What shall you do for me that warrants me doing you a favor?"

Lifting her head up Athena replies, "One of father's little indiscretions has been hidden from your sight my queen."

Hera throws her wine glass to the ground. "Where?"

"She hails from the Island of the Amazons but she was raised in man's world", Athena replies.

"You have my attention", Hera says getting up from her throne.

"Lift Ares's curse from the island and the Amazons will gladly kill the child in your name", Athena says smiling.

"Why would they slay their own princess?" Hera asks.

Walking over to the large rectangular pool of water Athena touches the blackened water. As her finger tips touch the water an image appears in the center.

_Themyscira 25 years ago..._

_ Entering the smoke filled temple a shrouded woman stands before a haggard old woman. _

_"Enter Queen Hippolyta", the old woman says as the shrouded woman uncovers her head. _

_Golden curls blowing in the breeze the woman bows to the old woman. _

_"Blessed oracle I have..."_

_"Come to ask me of the child growing in your womb", the oracle replies as she pours hot water on some burning coals creating more steam._

_Looking downwards at her stomach the queen smiles, "Yes."_

_"A son will bring destruction to man's world", the oracle as the smoke makes her eyes turn lighting white. "But a daughter will bring the end of you..."_

Mt Olympus

"You see my Queen, the daughter of Hippolyta will be her own undoing. She is selfish and will be willing to do anything to save her own hid; even if it means killing her own daughter", Athena whispers in Hera's ear. "Lift the curse on the Amazon's and your husband's indiscretion will be wiped from existence."

"It is done Athena, be sure that the child dies", Hera says as she snaps her fingers.

"Your will be done", Athena replies as she leaves the throne room. "Now to get the woman who will make it happen. Off to Metropolis."

Temple of Ares: Sparta, Lacedaemonia

War throws he head laughing as the image of Olympus fades.

Hermes grazes his fingers over the viewing orb. As his finger touch the orb

Diana's face appears. Hermes sees his younger sister lying in a bed that isn't her own.

"Where is Diana? That isn't her bedroom", he asks.

"She is at the Kryptonian home", War replies as he gets up from his sit.

"You left her alone with that savage?" Hermes asks turning from the orb.

"No she isn't alone with him", War replies. "If I am completely honest he isn't even there."

"Come again?" Hermes asks as he sees the Kryptonian in his orb standing in the shower. "I can see him in my orb."

"Physically he is there but mentally he is far, far way", War replies walking over besides his brother. "As I said earlier I am testing him..."

Topical Forest, Location unknown

_ "Go find her."_

Taking to the skies I search for a trace of the woman, but find only a single stream of smoke in the horizon. Flying towards the smoke I see there is an opening in the trees. The closer I get to the open space I hear the earth itself cracking and shifting. Approaching the opening I look down I see the earth itself in constant motion as if nothing more than sand until several chucks of rock being to jet out. Flying quickly out of the way I being to hear faint voices in the wind.

_"You are beautiful Hippolyta", a male voice says._

_ "As are you Ruler of Heaven", a female voice replies. _

_ "Why so formal with me Amazon", the male replies. "I know why you have asked me here."_

_ "Will you grant me my desire, Zeus?" the female asks._

The two voices stop as the rocks form a cliff. From the base of the cliff I hear the women chanting. Gradually a heavy mist climbs up the cliff I watch ghost like women emerge from it. With torches in hands a faint cry of a child reaches my ears. The higher they go up the cliff the more clear their chanting becomes.

"_Kill her... Death to the princess... Kill the abomination!" the women chant. _

My ears perk up, "Diana?!"

Looking down at the women I see a golden haired woman holding a screaming child.

"You" I say as I fill with anger as I realize she is wearing the white dress I saw earlier.

At the edge of the cliff a woman in head to toe black appears in front of a burning fire.

_"My fearsome warriors I the goddess Athena, the true god of war, has gathered you all here tonight to end the one that will bring you great shame", the woman in black bellows. "The cursed blood of this daughter of Zeus shall be spilled!"_

I watch the women roar with excitement. I watch the blonde haired woman cheer as she throws the infant to the ground at her feet of the woman in black. As the child hits the ground she blooms into full grown women with raven hair. Holding her side the woman looks up revealing beautiful mahogany skin and piercing blue eyes.

"Diana", I shout as I try to rush down to her but I can not move.

"_No you can't you need to see..." the wind replies._

I feel myself begin to burn with rage: starting as a small ember it runs into a fiery inferno.

_"I ask Zeus for a son and he gives me you", the blond woman says. "A failure, what an utterly worthless girl you are Diana."_

_ "Mother... Please..." Diana says holding her wounded side._

_ The blond woman yanks Diana up by her raven locks bring her up to eye level. _

The shrouded woman in black lifts a blade above Diana's head while the rest of the women cheer her on. I see Diana's reflection on the wall behind her and it is one of an infant.

_"I have no daughter", the blond woman replies._

_"Please mother ..." Diana pleads her eyes filled with tears._

"RELEASE ME!" I shout as the blade hurdles towards Diana's neck.

_ "And what will you do if I release you?"_

"Kill them... Kill them all", I reply as my eyes burn with fire.

_"Wise choice"_

I feel the force holding me release as the woman in black blade rushes towards Diana's neck. In a flash I place myself between Diana and the blade. I feel a slight tap on my back. I hear the women's cheers stop as the blade shatters against my back.

"Release her", I growl as my eyes meet the blond woman holding Diana.

Slowly the woman step away me as an animalistic growl leaves my lips. Taking Diana into my arms I rage as I feel Diana's tears against my chest.

"I have you", I say as I gently hold her close.

Walking through the burning fire the woman in black speaks.

_"You have defiled this sacred place mortal..." she says until my eyes me her._

"DIE", I yell as I blast her at full force with my heat vision seining very flesh off her bones. I blast her with such force I flinging her from the cliff.

The women stand in shock as their goddess is blown into nothingness while others Amazons preparing to attack.

"Diana go towards the end of the cliff, cover your ears and don't look up", I say as I gently kiss her cheek.

I watch her nod as I turn my attention to armed savage women.

The blond woman screams,_ "AMAZONS ATTACK!"_

Exhaling a mighty gust of wind I blow icy air out freezing the women in the front lines. Rushing towards them I shatter them into a million pieces. From their remains I pick a blade and swiftly cuts off the heads of the women directly behind them. Their blood splatters onto my face fill me with such joy.

"Make them pay", I say to myself. "Make them suffer for touching what is mine.

As I relishing in their suffering hear three of them circle behind me running towards Diana.

_"Hurry kill the princess!" they yelled._

_"Get her"_

"MINE!" I bellow turning towards them.

I take the blade in my hand I hurdle it at one of the women in the throat just before she could touch what is mine. As the blade pierces the woman's throat I rush grabbing the other two in each hand by the back of their necks. Yanking them backwards with such force I break your necks before they hit the ground.

Stepping over their bodies I stand I turn to the golden haired woman. She swings her blade directly at my face I block it with my forearm.

_"What manner of god are you?" she asks and the blade does nothing to my arm._

"I am death", I reply as I use my free hand to shatter her blade.

Catching the shard of her blade before it hits the ground I jam it her heart. I watch her stammer backwards the blond woman falls to her knees. As her body hits the ground I hear a single applauses behind me.

"I am impressed Kryptonian", a voice says.

Turning around I see the world around me had stopped moving: the sands beneath the cliff had stopped swirling and leaves were frozen in mid air. I call to Diana but my voice goes unheard. Looking down at my hands I can see straight through them. I begin to panic as I see War standing beside Diana. He looks down at her. Taking his hand he gently brushes the side of her cheek.

"Don't cry little one", War says as she looks up to his smiling face. "It's over now. I am sorry to bring up painful memories little one."

Raging builds as I hear his words.

"This was one of her memories?" I ask myself. "What manner of mother does this to a child?"

I watch Diana wipe the tears from her eyes. War gently helps Diana to her feet. Embracing War she looks over his shoulder staring in to my very soul as if she can see me.

"Time to go little one", he says as he touches the top of Diana's head causing her to fade away. "I need to speak with Kal El alone."

Completely gone I charge towards him.

"What have you done with her?" I ask as I rush towards him.

Lifting his hand I feel a force stop me just inches from his face. Looking into my crimson burning eyes he laughs. He watches as blood drips from my face. Placing his hand under my chin he catches a droplet of blood on his fingertips.

"Mmmm your rage is delicious", he says licking his fingertips. "Don't worry this an illusion. A simple a fusion of what was and what might come."

"Might come?" I ask.

"Since you passed my test you have nothing to fear", War replies smiling. "With such rage you will do wonderful things."

"A TEST! You making me watch those savages hurting Diana was a FUCKING TEST!" I yell.

"BINGO", War laughs.

"You bastard!" I yell back as I struggle against my bonds. "Why?"

"Because those women are free", War replies as he turns his back to me. "I needed to be sure my sister would be protected from them."

War looks around at the carnage I left. Broken bodies of the savage women scattered all over. Walking over to the edge of the cliff he peers over the edge at his sister. Her flesh all scorched and melted almost to the bone.

"Mmmm you see you have passed with flying colors my boy", he laughs as he turns back to me.

"What do you mean they are free?" I ask.

"My dear old mother as lifted a curse I placed of them for trying to kill Diana as a child", War replies as he walks back up to me.

Unable to contain my rage I blast my heat vision directly at War. I watch him swiftly dodge my blast. I feel a tight grip on my face.

"Good, Kryptonian", he says forcing me to look into the blackness of his eyes. "You will need all this rage and them some to handle those women."

I feel him release me, both my face and my body.

"Why do you want me to protect Diana?" I ask I touch my face.

"Because she trusts you", War replies.

I look at War shocked, "She trusts me?"

War laughs as he snaps his fingers.

Metropolis, The Lane Family Compound

Lois stands around rubbing the injection spot on her arm as she watches the remaindered of her father's troops cleaning up Ultraman's mess.

"I should have been faster", she says to herself not hearing Owlman come up behind her.

"You should have hit her 10 seconds earlier", he says as he holds another glowing green syringe in his hand.

"I almost had the bitch!" Lois shouts.

_"Yes you almost had her as you broke your hand hitting her", a voice says laughing._

"Who said that?" Lois asks as she looks around.

_"Oh just a friend who can make you able to kill her", the voice replies as she see the outline of a woman. "If you are welling to trust me."_

As the women stops speaking she stands besides a frozen Owlman. Gently she touches the green syringe taking it from Owlman's hand. She walks over to Lois smiling.

_"Do you wish to serve the goddess of war?" the woman asks. "So you can learn how to kill Diana._

"Yes", Lois replies.

The woman smile as she stabs the syringe into Lois in the neck. Lois screams in agonizing pain until everything goes black.

In the blink of an eye Lois is gone and Owlman finds himself alone with only an empty syringe on the ground. Picking up the syringe Owlman smiles.

"Hmm", he replies as he walks into the shadows. "This just keeps getting more interesting."

The Realm of Dream, Palace

In a blink of an eye I find myself in a beautiful marble palace with three women in white standing before us.

"Looky sister the animal is here", one woman says as she approaches me.

"Such a beautiful specimen", another one says as she caresses my chest.

"Why should she have all the fun", the third woman says.

"We want to play with him",, they say in unison.

"Oh go away you three", War yells making them run away.

Waving his hand I feel a cool breeze across my chest. Looking down at my body my chest is bare and a long skirt was around my waist.

"Better?" War asks.

I nod back.

"Good", he replies as he turns to me holding a wooden box. "You have passes my test shall I give her to you, make you ruler of the universe or both."

"I want nothing", I reply causing war to look at me puzzled before smiling.

"Nothing child of Rao?" War asks raising an eyebrow. "I offer you the universe and you tell me you desire nothing."

"I will conquer this universe on my own. I will have Diana love me because she wants to not because make her", I reply as I stare the box in his hand. "What isn't earned can be taken from you."

War smiles as he hands me the box, "I know I liked you Kryptonian. You have chosen."

Taking the box into my hands I open I hear Diana call my name... _Kal._

Placing his have inside the box he pulls out a golden bearded masculine faced mask .

"The mask of Zeus king of Heaven", he says as he hands the mask to me.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I ask as I examine the golden mask in my hands.

"Place it on your face and see", he replies with a smile.

Raising my eyebrow I lift the mask up to my face I am hit with an overwhelming smell of orchids.

A Marble Palace in the Realm of Dreams

I look at myself in a floor length the mirror I am dazzled by the Grecian white dress Morpheus had given me to wear.

"It's beautiful", I say turning towards Morpheus.

"Only the best for you", he replies as he escorts me to the vanity in front of me.

Taking a seat at the desk my eyes are fixated on him as I watch him in the mirror. He stops right next to my head just inching from my face. Looking over my shoulder I see he holds a wooden box.

"What is this" I ask looking puzzled at the god of dream.

"Open it and see little one", the god of dreams replies placing the box in on the mirrored vanity in front of me.

I slowly open the box I removing the lid to find a beautiful golden mask inside. The mask was a regal female face with tousled curls.

"It is the mask of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons", Morpheus says as I pick up the mask.

Lifting the mask up I stare into its eye_. In a flash I find long golden curls dangling over my face. I see my tiny hands reaching for the curls but it is swatted away. _

_"Worthless little girl" the golden haired woman says with anger in her eyes._

_I see a glistening sharp object over my head... _

I feel a gentle touch on my shoulders which caused me to drop the mask onto the

vanity.

"Golden haired woman..." I say with panic in my voice.

Morpheus kisses the top of my head.

"It is nothing Diana" he says as he picks up the mask in his hands. "Let us not

dwell on such negative things."

Touching my cheek with his hand I get a flash of Ultraman standing alone in the forest.

"Ultraman", I whisper as I pull back from him.

"Ah the mortal that has stolen your heart", he whispers with a smirk.

I blush at the mention of his name.

"Don't be shy little one", he says he places the mask on my face.

As I feel the mask lock behind my head I am hit with the overwhelming smell of crisp fresh air.

Hiya guys, OMG this took a while but i hope it is worth the wait... I really hope you all enjoy it. Whats up next... Waterfall. I wonder what could happen in a waterfall...


	10. Preview Chapter 10

Hiya guys, now lets get a little naughty. Kal El has passed War's test now its time from him to receive his reward... wonder how this is going to go down. A little taste of what is to come in chapter 10: Waterfall.

Realm of Dreams, the Forest near the Waterfall of Eros

The smell of orchids pulls me to a wooded place. I feel the cool wet grass beneath my feet. The sensation startles me.

"How is this possible?" I ask myself. "I haven't feel anything touch my skin since I was a child."

_"Well that sucks must have made sex almost unbearable", the wind says._

I turn around looking for the source and found nothing.

"Ares", I growl.

_The wind laughs, "Nope, try again mortal."_

"Show your face coward", I growl.

_"War was right you are wound up all the time", the wind replies as he takes a misty form. "I am Morpheus the master of this realm."_

"Why has Ares brought me to this place", I ask as I step towards the dreaming god.

_"For your reward child of Rao", Morpheus replies as he fades away._

As I reach him he fades away before appearing several feet away from me. 

"I told Ares I wanted nothing her could give me using his magic", I reply as I move towards Morpheus's new position.

_"Well, well now I wouldn't speak too quickly if I were you Kryptonian", Morpheus replies smiling as he stands besides a towering tree vine covered tree._

As I move towards Morpheus the smell of orchids becomes more powerful, more intense. Not only the scent of orchids hits me but the sound of water reaches my ears. Reaching Morpheus he points his finger towards something in the distance.

_"Your rewards", he says before he blows away in the wind._

Looking through the trees I see a towering waterfall and women sitting alone. I see a ghostly male figure surrounding her.

I hear the woman speak faintly, _"You wish me to bath... Nude?"_

"Diana", I say under my breath.

I watch her breath increase as the ghostly figures caresses her back. Slowly I watch him unclasp her dress.

I gulp as I watch the figure leave her side, "Oh Rao."

Diana sat alone. I needed to be closer. Quietly I inch towards another tree, but my bare feet step on a branch. SNAP.

Diana looks up and clasps her white dress to her chest.

_"Sorry", the wind says. "I stepped on a branch. "Go on your fine, I will keep watch."_

I exhale as she seems to relax at Morpheus's words. Standing up Diana still clasping her dress walks towards the water. Again the smell of orchids hits me pulling me to get closer so again I move. I try and stop myself behind another tree but I can not. She was too beautiful and the animal in me craved more. Unable to stop I find myself out of the forest and in the open standing behind her.

Quietly I walk towards her, inch by painful inch her smell overwhelms me. The animal in me had to touch, no had to take.

Meanwhile in at the Waterfall of Eros

I hear Morpheus.

_"Go on your fine, I will keep watch."_

He would watch out for me. I feel more at ease but I still smell intoxicating fresh air. Shaking the thought from my mind I stand up and walk toward the beckoning water. At the waters edge I feel the cool water off the waterfall spraying the exposed parts of my body.

As the water caresses my shoulders, arms and legs I feel it begging to touch more of me. I begin to unclasp my arms from holding my dress up.

_"Oh Rao", I hear from right behind me._

"Kal El", I whisper as I feel someone behind me but there was no answer.

He was here I could feel it. I blush as I reach my right hand behind me until I feel something warm beneath my fingers. Slowly I turn around.

"You are alright", I say as I look at my hand resting on his side.

I stare at my hand top his muscled side. I watch his muscle flex beneath my touch as if he was shocked to feel it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Waterfall**

Realm of Dreams, The Waterfall of Eros

Breathing in the sweet intoxicating smell fresh air causes Ultraman's face flash before my eyes. The wind caresses my skin gentle carrying the pitter patter of water on every breeze. The cool touch the water sends chills al over my body as if a gentle hand was caressing it. Slightly opening my mouth I imagine Ultraman running his hand down my arm. His tender touch was followed with the lulling sound of water falling. I feel the wind pull me backwards tenderly sitting me on the ground.

I feel an overwhelming calm as the warm sun causes me to gradually open my eyes. The bright sun blurs my vision as it reflection shimmers off the towering waterfall in front of me. Looking from side to side the lush greenery and flowers grows around the banks of the waterfall. Gently I touch the grass beneath my body. As the grass blades touch my fingers I feel the cool and damp of morning dew.

"By the gods such beauty does not exist", I say looking at such unimaginable beauty around me. "How did I get here?"

_I hear the wind laugh, "I told you cousin this place was designed to help you heal. Why not try taking a dip in the water?"_

"I have nothing to wear", I reply as I rub the dew between my fingers. _"Nothing to wear dear cousin?" the wind laughs. "Why the god's did give you something to wear, it's called your skin."_

I blush at the idea.

"You wish me to bath..." I gulp. "Nude?"

_ "There is no better way to do so", the wind replies as I feel it brush against my skin._

"What if someone sees?" I say blushing as I feel a shiver down my spine.

_"Than they will see cousin", the wind replies as I feel the top hook of my dress come undone._

Realm of Dreams, the Forest near the Waterfall of Eros

The smell of orchids pulls me from the marble palace to a densely wooded place. Taking a step forward I feel the cool grass beneath my feet.

"How is this possible?" I ask myself as I curl my toes into the thick grass. "I haven't felt anything touch my skin since I was a child."

_"Well that sucks. Must make sex almost unbearable boring for you child of Rao", the wind says._

I turn around looking for the source of the voice but found only the gentle hum of falling water.

"Ares", I growl.

_The wind laughs, "Nope, try again mortal."_

"Show your face coward", I growl.

_"War was right, you are wound up", the wind replies as he takes a misty form. "I am Morpheus the master of this realm."_

"Why has Ares brought me to this place", I ask as I step towards the dreaming god.

_"For your reward child of Rao", Morpheus replies as he fades away as I approach him._

I become angered as I see him reappear several feet away from me. 

"I told Ares I want nothing he can give me using his magic", I reply as I move towards Morpheus's new position.

_"Well now I wouldn't speak too quickly if I were you Kryptonian", Morpheus replies smiling as he stands staring off into the distance._

As I move towards Morpheus the smell of orchids becomes more powerful, more intense. Not only the scent of orchids hits me but the sound of falling water becomes louder.

Now standing beside Morpheus I watch his finger points to the open space in front of us.

_"Your rewards", he says before he blows away in the wind._

Peering through the trees I see a towering waterfall and masked women sitting on the ground alone. Looking back to Morpheus I find he is no longer behind me. Turning my eyes back to the masked woman I see a ghostly male figure surrounding her.

I hear the woman speak faintly, _"You wish me to bath... Nude?"_

"Diana", I say under my breath as the sweet sound of her voice reaches my ears.

I watch her breath increase as the ghostly figures caresses her back unclasping the top of her dress.

I gulp as I watch the figure leave her side, "Oh Rao."

The animal inside begged me to move closer. Quietly I inch forward hiding behind another tree but my bare feet step on a branch. SNAP.

Diana looks around and clasps her white dress to her chest tightly.

_"Sorry", the wind says. "I stepped on a branch. "Go on your fine, I will keep watch."_

I exhale as she seems to relax at Morpheus's words. Diana still clasping her dress walks towards the waters edge. Again her intoxicating orchid aroma pulls me to move closer. Unable to stop myself I walk into the open space behind her. Slowly the beast in me craved more so I begin to walk up behind her.

Inch by painful inch her smell overwhelms me until I am directly behind her.

"Oh Rao", I whisper.

Meanwhile in at the Waterfall of Eros

I hear Morpheus.

_"Go on your fine, I will keep watch."_

On some level his words fill me with comforted me but I was lonely. Surround by such beauty deep down inside I wished Ultraman was here: holding, caressing, and loving every inch of me. As Ultraman imagine fills my mind I feel the wind picks up blowing the soothing water against my skin. As the water caresses my shoulders, arms and legs it begs to touch more of me. I begin to unclasp my arms that were holding my dress up exposing more of my skin to the soothing water.

_"Oh Rao", I hear from right behind me._

"Kal El", I whisper as I sense someone behind me.

Slowly I feel a strong hand grab my waist. I can feel the heat radiating off his finger tips as they gently caressing my stomach.

"You called me by my name again", he whispers soothingly in my ears. "No word has ever sounded so pleasing to my ears."

I immediately freeze in my tracks before I slowly step away from the taller figure of Kal behind me causing his hand to release me. Turning to face him I stare into a muscular chest. Tilting my head up to his masked face I am captivated by his piercing blue eyes staring back down at me.

"Kal El?" I ask as I stare into the masked man.

"Yes", he replies smiling. "Sometimes I forget how nice it is to hear it someone call me by my true name."

"How are you even able to be here?" I ask.

"Your brother Ares help me out, I was worried about you", he replies as he reaches out his hand towards to my masked face.

As his hand reaches towards me I feel as I did when I held the Lasso of Truth linked us together. The pull of desire was too overwhelming. I need to create distance between us. I try to move away from him, but he quickly grabs my free hand stopping me. Feeling grip tighten yet remain gentle on my wrist makes me blush.

"Please don't go Diana", Ultraman says as he places my free hand on top his lightly haired muscled chest.

Feeling the warmth of his chest beneath my fingers makes my heart smolder with desire. I try to speak but no words come out as I feel every muscle in his chest flex beneath my hand. Still staring at his chiseled body again he reaches for my mask.

As his hand inches closer to my face I faintly hear Johnny Quick's voice ringing in my ears, _"Ultraman gets to have all the fun of slaughtering..."_

"Stop" I say as my heart fills with fear.

"Please, don't fear me Diana", he replies as he tilts his head down. "They all fear me, my adoptive family feared me, the government feared, and even my brothers in the syndicate fear me. I don't want you to fear me too."

My chest tightens at his words. I didn't fear him I feared myself with him.

_"Open up to her and she will listen", _I hear the wind whisper, "_Let your words speak what your heart desires child of Rao."_

"I haven't felt the touch of another person", he says as he moves my hand from his chest to the sides of the golden mask covering his face. "...Until you."

Gently he curls his hand over mine on the clasp in the back of the mask. With a click the mask slides of off his face revealing his beautiful face; his wild dark blown in the wind.

Breathing in deeply I reply, "I don't fear you. I fear myself with you. I am not completely human..."

"I know", he replies smiling.

"Ares?" I ask.

He nods, "Guess we are both kinda aliens."

"I guess you are", I reply as I step closer to his body resting my masked face rest against his chest.

He shudders as the golden mask makes contact with his chest. I feel him wrap his strong arms around me: safe, loved and not alone.

"Want to know a secret?" he asks as he lifts the mask away from my face allowing it to fall to the ground besides us. "You have plagued my every waking moment and have haunted my dreams from the very second I saw you at Selina's."

As he speaks my eyes are drawn to his. No longer blue I watch them turn a crimson red full of animalistic desire. Feeling the closeness of him I loosen the grip that is holding up my dress.

Themyscira, Temple of Warriors

Lois feels a warm sensation between her toes as an ocean breeze blows against her face.

"Where the hell am I?' Lois asks as she opens her eyes.

Looking around Lois finds both herself and the war goddess Athena on a white sandy beach.

"My dear mortal this is the island of Themyscira, home of my daughters the Amazons", Athena replies as she begins to walk inland into the forest. "More importantly this is the place where you will learn how to defeat Diana."

Following behind the goddess she asks, "Why would these Amazons help me destroy Diana?"

"Because she is one of them", Athena says as she enters the dense forest.

As Lois and the goddess make their way through the forest Athena tells the tell of the cursed daughter of the Amazons, Diana.

_"Twenty-five years ago the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta desired a child. With Themyscira being without me she set her sights on the King of Heaven. Knowing Zeus's wondering eyes she caught the eye of by challenging him to a battle. For days and nights they fought until he completely taken in by her strength and beauty. Once captivated Zeus took her, loved and planted his seed inside her. _

_ Before the child was born the Queen sought out the Oracle to find out the future of the child in her womb. To the Queen's delight the Oracle told her that if she bore a son he would help her conquer the world. Overjoyed by then news the Queen never paid mind of the latter part of the prophecy; that if she bore a daughter it would be the end of her and her people. _

_ When the time came for her to have child to her horror she bore a daughter. Sickened by her failure she took the newborn to the highest peak on the island to slay the child. Sadly Zeus intervened saving the child's life with the aid of War. Furious at the Queen for nearly killing his daughter Zeus had War punish the Amazons for all time. Leaving them in perpetual conflict he forced them to fight each day until the last Amazon died. Cruelly he had them regenerate each night so the process could begin again at sunrise, until now..."_

Looking puzzled Lois asks, "Why now?"

"Hera doesn't like to leave her husband's little indiscretions alive", Athena replies smiling as they reach the edge of the forest. "Hera now knows of Diana's existence so now she will have to die."

As Lois joins Athena at the edge of the forest she sees a massive towering wall covered with skulls on the top of pikes in front of them. Walking closer to the all Lois sees the walls themselves were forged out of bones.

"Nice decorator", Lois jokes as she reaches the bone covered gate.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE HOME OF THE AMAZONS!" a voice yells from the guard watch tower on the wall above them.

"Is this how you treat your goddess", Athena yells back.

The Amazons watching from the guard station on the gate look at each other before replying, "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT A TRICK FROM ARES!"

Athena bursts into laugher shaking the massive gate. Reaching her hand forward she touches the wooden and bone gate melting it beneath the palm of her hand. Creating an entrance Athena walks through hold she created.

As Lois follows Athena inside the newly formed entrance she finds women of all races pointing arrows and swords on the other side.

"I have lifted War's cures", Athena yells to the women only to watch them scoff.

Making her way to Athena side Lois watches a tall woman with blond hair emerge from the crowd of armed women.

"If you are our goddess why has it taken twenty-five years for our torment to be lifted?" the blond woman asks folding her arms across her chest.

"Because Zeus ordered you to suffer for trying to kill his daughter Hippolyta", Athena says staring down the blond woman.

The blond woman growls back, "He gave me a daughter when I asked him for a son! He went back on his word."

"Zeus's word means nothing Hippolyta, you know that especially if you use his personal Oracle", Athena replies back, "She tells one the barest of facts and leaves their interpretations to the one listening."

"True", Hippolyta says unfolding her arms. "You still haven't told me how this torment was ended."

"Well Zeus isn't around", Athena replies.

"What to do you mean he isn't around?"

"I mean Zeus is M.I.A. If I am to be completely honest no one knows where he has wondered off to", Athena replies smiling. "Which for you is a very good thing."

"How so, my daughter still lives?" the Queen replies raising her eyebrows.

"Well a little birdy has told Hera of your daughter existence", Athena says as she beings to circle the queen. "And we both know Hera's reputation for killing her husbands little bastards." The war goddess stops in front of the Amazon Queen touching the sides of her cheeks. "Without him seated on the throne of heaven you will be able to kill your daughter and spear your own life."

Hippolyta smiles to the boasting to the crowd of women, "The goddess has answered our prayers. She has freed us from War's bondage my sisters. Let the god of war tremble at the name of ATHENA the one true goddess of War. Now let Athena's and Hera's will be done this night!"

Captivated by the savage women Lois watches Athena grab her hand pulling her before the Amazon Queen.

"Daughters, I have come to bring the destroyer of the great shame of our people", Athena says as all of the Amazon's eyes fall upon Lois.

One of the Amazons shouts, "Her? The gods choose to use this puny woman to kill the daughter of Zeus?"

Several Amazon's laugh as Lois watches a larger woman with red hair come towards her. Wielding a long heavy blade the Amazon towers over Lois's tiny frame.

She laughs in Lois's face before spiting in it, "I Artemis will kill the bastard of Zeus not this weakling."

Wiping the spit from Lois eyes turn red.

Athena smiles, "Hmmm this will be fun."

"We do not need this weak foreigner to kill the princess!" the Artemis boasts. "We Amazons are more than strong enough to..."

Lois's lunges forward grabbing Artemis's face. With a crippling grasp Lois slowly tightens her grip around the Amazon's face. Digging her fingers all the Amazons could hear the bone in Artemis's face cracking under the pressure of Lois's hand. The Amazons stand back in shock as the woman in Lois's hand crumples to the floor.

Athena steps forward smiling at Hippolyta, "Queen Hippolyta meet the destroyer of your daughter Lois..."

Stepping over the dead Amazons body Lois stands before the queen and says, "No you can call me Superwoman."

Hippolyta stares at the foreign woman before lifting her hand to silence the crowd. Extending her hands to Lois she lifts both of their hands causing the crowd to roar.

_"DEATH TO DIANA!"_

_ "DEATH TO THE PRINCESS!"_

_ "PRAISE TO ATHENA THE GODDESS OF WAR! "_

_ "HAIL SUPERWOMAN THE BRINGER OF DEATH!"_

Athena turns from the Amazons smiling, "Your move brother."

The Realm of Dreams, The Waterfall of Eros

The closeness to him was making lose my train of thought. I feel my dress starring to slip from my fingers only being held up by the closeness of our bodies. Gently I float upwards making us equal in height. My eyes meet his eyes my lips meet his lips. I can feel his hot breath on my lips. Closing my eyes I hear his breathing shallow as I gently place a kissing his lips.

Our lips meet but I quickly pull back as my heart beings to pound. Slowly I feel his lips claim mine once more with passion. I feel his hand take my dress in his hands. Breaking the kiss to breaths I blush as I see the fire in his eyes, the savage beast. In a flash I feel my dress being to fall to the ground along with the cloth around his waist.

As the silken dress cascades down each and every curves of my body I hear him growl, "Oh Rao you are beautiful Diana."

Taking my hands I try to cover my breast but I see his eyes completely red staring down at me.

Gradually I feel him also take to the sky floating us towards the water. I feel the cool water touch my skin as he lowers us into it. I feel a sensual sensation creep up my body the lower we go. Like a moth to a burning flame I desire to feel more. Skin on skin in this realm was nothing like it is in my dreams: such warm such gentleness from a creature with such strength.

Stopping us at waist deep in the water I feel his hands begin to explore my body. Starting at my butt I feel him caress it. Working his way up my hips and side I see an image flash before my eyes of a bald man. As soon as the image comes it fades as I feel Kal's warm hand caressing my breasts.

"By the gods", I whisper as his thumbs slowly circles my nipples.

Closing my eyes at the pleasure of his touch I feel his hands move away up to my neck and shoulders. As I feel his hands touch my right side I feel a sharp burning pain in my shoulder. I scream as the pain becomes unbearable. I pull Kal away from me.

_"Die Ultraman!" _I hear a male voice yell_. BANG BANG, BANG, BANG! _

The siring pain causes me to lose my balance and collapse into the water.

The Waterfall of Eros, On the banks of the falls

With a mighty shove I feel Diana push me away hurdling me out of the water and into the air. Quickly stopping myself from floating high into the sky I shake the cobwebs from my head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear Diana scream.

Turning back to the falls I see Diana collapsing into the water. Quickly I fly back down to earth. Breaking the tranquil waters surface I find Diana floating holding her shoulder tightly. Swimming towards her I take her into my arms before I lift her out of the water.

As my feet touch the ground I watch her shiver in my arms whispering, "Kal get out of the way."

Taking the cloth that was around my waist I quickly wrap her up holding her close. Looking down to her shoulder I see a droplet of blood. It finally hits me. My touch was making her relive her being shot. I burn with rage as I can not take back what happened to her tonight. Something so innocent should never have to deal with the ugliness of the world I live in.

Wiping the water from her face I hear the wind speak, _"It is complete."_

"What is complete?" I ask the dreaming god.

_"She is ready to leave this realm because her body and mind are healed", Morpheus replies. _

"What is gained from making her relive that?" I ask as I caress her wet cheek.

_"So she won't ever have to have it haunt outside this realm", Morpheus replies. _

I relax slightly as I feel the wind blow against my body as I feel myself begin to wake up.

Crime Syndicate Headquarter, Penthouse Suite

I open my eyes gradually seeing that I am back in my bathroom. Wiping the steam from the glass shower walls I see Diana resting peacefully in my bed. Turning off the water I get out of the shower. Swiftly I dry myself off and put on my blue silk pajama bottoms as to not let her see me naked. A dream is one thing but real world was another.

Walking over to my bed I check her shoulder. Removing the bandage I see it is completely healed. Caressing the area where the wound was I watch her gradually open her eyes.

"Kal El?" she asks sleepily.

"Hi Princess", I reply as I move a stray curl from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Yawning she replies, "Better. Where am I?"

"You are in my room", I reply as I watch her blush.

Did she remember that happened in Morpheus's realm?

"Don't worry I'll be sleeping on the couch", I reply as I get up from the side of my bed.

Reaching for my hand she stops me. Looking down at her I see the tear in her eyes she was afraid.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone", she whispers.

Climbing back into my bed I slide in beside her onto of the covers. Pulling her close she rests her head atop my chest.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone ever hurt you again", I says as I slowly watch her fall asleep.

After a few moments I close my eyes. The sound of her restful breathing and the warmth of her body against mine lulls me off to sleep. An event I have rarely partaken in since my imprisonment by the government so many years ago.

The Crime Syndicate Headquarters, The Penthouse Hallway

Owlman makes his way up to Ultraman's room.

"Better go see if the woman died or not", Owlman says to himself as the elevators doors opens to Ultraman's room.

Stepping into room he sees Ultraman and Diana resting in bed together in each others arms.

"Still clothed," Owlman says himself as he stares at Diana in bed.

Clicking on the side of his shades he zooms in on Diana's shoulder. Focusing on the wound he notices it is completely healed.

"What are you my pretty?" Owlman asks himself. "I wonder if you are connected to the woman who took Lois."

As Owlman studies Diana's wound he watches Ultraman hold her tightly against himself.

"He must care for her. It is truly too bad, since I do find her to be far more beautiful than that cow Lois. It will be such a waste to let you die, but it is need to done."

Turning from the sleeping couple he closes the elevator door. Picking up he's cell phone he texts Selina, "Rooftop Kitty Cat's in fifteen minutes, bring your whip and the masks."

Hiya guy, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it:) What's up next Chained. Lois will learn now to end Diana but she will add her own touch to make her suffer before she dies. Owlman is given an offer he can't refuse from a goddess


End file.
